Valentine's Day
by EclairLi
Summary: El día de San Valentín solo fue el comienzo de una pequeña amistad.¿O algo más allá?/MariChat.
1. Chocolate de San Valentín

El día de San Valentín había sido un día muy esperado para ella. Y para amuchas otras chicas en la escuela con un objetivo común: Adrien.

Marinette había hecho unos deliciosos chocolates especiales para la ocasión, había pasado gran parte de la noche solo para hacer los mejores chocolates y decirle por fin a Adrien cuando le gustaba. Ya era absurdo mantener su enamoramiento en secreto, en un año se graduarían y había muchas posibilidades de no volverse a ver, quizá porque tomarían caminos diferentes cuando estuviesen en la universidad. Ella no quería arrepentirse de nada, sabía que si no le decía lo que sentía, se torturaría día y noche con el típico "qué hubiese pasado si…"

Tenía claro que había muchas posibilidades de ser rechazada, porque vamos, al rubio se le confesaban chicas casi a diario. Y aunque ella tuviera la ventaja de ser su compañera de clases y una amiga, no había seguridad de que él la tomase en cuenta como una chica.

Pero realmente no quería arrepentirse de nada.

Sin embargo, el día no fue como le hubiese gustado. Adrien era acaparado por miles de chicas que querían su atención para darles sus chocolates, su casillero había rebosado de regalos. ¡Incluso Chloe había mandado a hacer una escultura de chocolate de él!

La cara de Adrien había sido todo un poema.

Suspiro, todas las oportunidades para acercarse habían sido arrebatadas, y ya había finalizado las clases.

Miro el chocolate en sus manos con cierta tristeza. Tal vez sea mejor no dárselo, el pobre rubio tuvo que ser ayudado por su chofer para cargar con tantos chocolates. Ella sabía que estaba incomodo, lo podía ver en sus ojos, pero por cortesía no los rechazaba.

Sonrió y miro al cielo.

—Otra oportunidad fallida… — Suspiro abrazando su chocolate — El amor es tan complicado…

—Te entiendo a la perfección.

Marinette soltó un grito ahogado y saltó hacía atrás pegándose a la pared, buscando por todos lados la voz masculina que había hablado. Miro hacia arriba.

—¡¿Chat Noir?! — Exclamó asombrada por ver a su compañero felino de cuclillas sobre el muro en el que ella estaba apoyada.

—Hola —Saludo con una sonrisa floja.

Marinette lo miro, curiosa. Desde hace días que Chat no había sido el mismo chico de siempre, aunque sus coqueteos no cesaban, él no parecía tan animado como en otra ocasiones. Pensó en sus palabras ¿La entendía? ¿Tenía problemas amorosos también? Sonrió divertida ¿Él? Estaba segura de que muchas chicas querrían secuestrarlo para darle su chocolate, después de todo era atractivo, fuerte, caballeroso y valiente, lo admiraba a pesar de querer coquetear con ella constantemente. Era su compañero de luchas ¿Cómo no quererlo después de estar con él tantos años? Además que la divertía.

—¿Problemas amorosos? — Preguntó apoyándose en el muro -¿De qué tipo?

—Lady problemas—Resopló.

No pudo evitar la carcajada que salió por su garganta. La cara indignada de Chat Noir solo aumentó su diversión.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Preguntó ofendido-¡Estoy hablando muy en serio!-

—¡Perdón, perdón! —Se llevó una mano al estómago y trato de calmar su risa, sin mucho éxito—Es que lo dijiste de una forma muy graciosa… Es inevitable. —

Inhalo y exhalo, poco a poco la risa burbujeante fue menguando hasta que se apagó por completo.

—¿Entonces, Lady Problemas? —Lo miro divertida.

Chat estrecho sus ojos mirándola con indignación — Es en serio, ella nunca me toma en serio. —

—Bueno, tal vez te tomará en serio si no coquetearas con todo el mundo y la tomarás en serio a ella— Comentó divertida mientras lo veía bajar del muro para colocarse a su lado.

—Oh pero, yo solo coqueteo con ella —Le sonrió —Ella es sencillamente impresionante, me gusta de verdad—

—¿Oh? ¿En serio? — Lo miro con interés.

—Puede que parezca una broma a veces, pero tengo sentimientos verdaderos por ella- Suspiro – Ella es la única para mi. —

Marinette lo miro compadeciéndose en silencio. Era agradable saber que lo que él sentía por ella era real, pero no podía corresponderle, su corazón ya tenía dueño. En silencio pidió porque él encontrará a alguien que le quiera como ella quería a Adrien… Y fuera correspondido.

—Supongo que no tenemos mucha suerte en el amor— Dijo con una sonrisa triste, captando el interés de su compañero — Ten— Le extendió el chocolate que tenía en sus manos con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ¿Para mí? — Lo tomó sorprendido. —¿Quién está coqueteando ahora? —Se inclinó peligrosamente hacía ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

Marinette se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo y puso un dedo en su nariz para alejarlo, costumbre que tenía como Ladybug que no paso desapercibida por el felino.

—Eso era para el chico que me gusta, no para ti, gatito— Lo miro seriamente, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas la delataba.

—Mmm…—Murmuró mirándola con picardía y luego al chocolate —¿Estas segura que quieres dármelo? — Preguntó al final.

Ella sonrió con sutileza, esas sonrisas sinceras que se formaban en ella casi siempre. Asintió con la cabeza y volvió su vista al cielo.

—Está bien, de todos modos no podía dárselo… Prefiero dártelo a ti, así no se desperdicia—Le guiñó el ojo divertida.

Chat sonrió, también divertido— Así que soy el plan de emergencia. Auch—Se llevó la mano al pecho, en la zona del corazón con dramatismo –Eso duele, princesa.

Marinette rió tan encantadoramente que Chat no pudo dejar de mirarla.

— Eres un gato tonto, anda, pruébalos y dime que tal— Le miro expectante mientras él desataba el listón de la caja y probaba los chocolates. La cara de emoción y éxtasis que mostró el minino hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco en el pecho.

—¿Lo hiciste tú? — Ella asintió —¡Dios mío princesa! Están deliciosos ¡Son los mejores que he probado! — Comió más, encantado —No entiendo porque no se los diste, estoy seguro que le hubiesen encantado — Comió otro poco, sintiendo el chocolate derretirse en su boca. —Pero mejor así, los tengo para mí —

Ella volvió a reír, extrañamente adoraba a ese gato. Se sentía bien hablar así con él, ya que no intentaba coquetear con ella. Era agradable.

—De todos modos aunque se los diera, no creo que los hubiese comido. —Entrelazo las manos y las coloco en su regazo, mirando al suelo.

— ¿Por qué no? — Preguntó con la boca llena, sacándole otra risita. —Son riquísimos, siento que estoy en el cielo —Dramatizó graciosamente.

—Es un chico muy solicitado, Chat. Se le confiesan chicas casi a diario ¿Qué podría tener yo para que me tuviera en cuenta siquiera? ¡Hubieses vistos las bolsas de chocolates que se llevó a casa! El pobre se veía disgustado —Negó con la cabeza — Era mejor así, intentaré confesarme a Adrien otro día, donde no lo agobien con regalos y más regalos.

La tos del gato le llamó la atención. El pobre se estaba ahogando con un trozó de chocolate. Ella corrió hasta su lado y le dio palmaditas en la espalda para ayudarlo.

—¿Estás bien? — Preguntó preocupada, él asintió entre tos y respiro más tranquilamente luego de unos segundos.

—Estoy bien—Rió nerviosamente.

Marinette sonrió, otra vez. Estaba sonriendo mucho en presencia del minino, pero no podía evitarlo, en ese momento ella se sentía cómoda.

—Bueno, es hora de irme —comentó mirando su reloj —Suerte con tú Lady, Chat —Bromeó divertida.

—Si… Eh, gracias por los chocolates —Su ánimo se renovó —Ojala mi Lady me de chocolates —Los ojos le brillaron.

Ella le guiñó —Estoy segura que si le pruebas que vas en serio, ella quizás te tome en serio —Él la miro fijamente. Marinette por un momento se sintió expuesta, la mirada del gato tenía un brillo particular que la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Tomo aire en silencio, tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón y sonrió —Adiós Chat.

Y literalmente, huyó de allí.

 **~0~**

Chat se quedó mirándola hasta que no pudo observar más, su silueta desapareció entre la multitud. Sonrió silenciosamente, comiendo otro chocolate de la bolsa y suspirando de placer en el acto.

Notó en el suelo un pañuelo rojo claro y se agachó a recogerlo.

"Marinette" Tenía bordeado en una esquina.

Se llevó el pañuelo a la nariz, aspirándolo. Una traviesa sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Una excusa perfecta.


	2. Dilemas hormonales

Un suspiro silencioso salió de su boca cuando miro las calles luminosas de París. Sentía cierta melancolía ¿Era así como debía llamar a la sensación que sentía? El día había sido un fracaso total, y aunque se dijo que no debía deprimirse por ello, el sentimiento se formó en su pecho sin que ella pudiese evitarlo.

La noche de París parecía más luminosa y viva que de costumbre, las calles adornadas con miles de adornos con motivos de la semana de San Valentín daban cierto aire romántico y muchas parejas disfrutaban paseando por las veredas tomadas de la mano. No podía negar que sentía envidia, ella quisiera estar en una situación así con su amado Adrien.

—Esos suspiros pueden decir muchas cosas, princesa —Dijo una voz a su oído.

Esta vez no gritó, pero el cálido aliento del minino en su oído la hizo estremecer y sonrojar a niveles críticos. Y aún más cuando el gato decidió pasar su brazo por su cintura y apegarla a su cuerpo, chocando la espalda contra su fuerte pecho.

Oh… Fuerte pecho.

Ella no acaba de pensar eso ¿Verdad?

—¿C-chat? — Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

El minino sonrió, casi satisfecho por la reacción obtenida, había sido mejor de lo que esperaba.

—¿Por qué suspira tanto, princesa? — Peguntó a su oído, deleitándose con el estremecimiento del cuerpo femenino contra el suyo.

—P-por nada- —Maldijo internamente a ese gato por hacer estragos con sus hormonas. —¿Puedes soltarme? — Preguntó con voz engañosamente calmada.

—No.

Ella quiso voltear a verlo para fulminarlo con la mirada, pero una vez que lo hizo se arrepintió. Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del de él, solo bastaba mover su cabeza para rozar sus labios, no requería mucho esfuerzo. Rápidamente volteó nuevamente al frente, bajando la mirada hasta posarla a sus pies.

—No es gracioso, Chat, suéltame — Pidió está vez más nerviosa.

No le agradaba sentirse así ante la cercanía del minino, pero parecía que su cuerpo reaccionaba al de él por instinto y eso la asustaba. Ella debía sentirse así con Adrien, no con el gato coqueto y travieso que tenía por compañero de luchas.

Hace exactamente seis días que él iba cada noche a visitarla. Al principio había sido con la excusa de devolver un pañuelo que a ella se le había caído cuando se encontraron el lunes fuera de la escuela y ella le dio el chocolate que iba destinado a Adrien, pero cada vez que llegaba a ella, se excusaba nuevamente diciendo que había olvidado el pañuelo.

¿Cómo llegaron a la situación en la que estaban ahora en tan solo seis días? Ella no lo sabía, pero no le gustaba, para nada.

Oh bueno, tal vez un poco…

 _Mierda_.

—¿Por qué?- —Se quejó infantilmente apretándola más contra él —Es agradable estar así, hueles muy bien Marinette… — finalizó con voz ronca.

Le recorrió un escalofrió que se concentró en su vientre.

 _Mierda._

Tomó aire con suavidad para que él no lo notara, pero debido a que estaba tan aferrado a ella, era muy posible que se diera cuenta del movimiento de su pecho.

Y el de su corazón.

—Esto es incómodo, suéltame — Exigió adoptando su "Ladybug face".

Chat Noir la soltó divertido, le agradaba la sensibilidad que mostraba el cuerpo de Marinette con su cercanía. Era consciente de que no debería sentirse tan atraído a ella, pero no podía evitar disfrutar de sus reacciones. Todo empezó por un simple roce de manos, luego acariciaba su mejilla, luego le hablo al oído y así continuo hasta ahora. A pesar de solo llevar seis días hablando con ella y visitándola en su casa para llevarle el pañuelo –que dejaba a propósito para tener una excusa para volver- había visto muchas facetas que no había visto de ella, y le agrada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó cruzándose de brazos, encarándolo aun con un precioso sonroje adornando sus mejillas por la situación anterior.

—Vine a traer… Ups, volví a dejarlo — Dijo inocentemente.

Marinette estrecho los ojos sin creerse su excusa, pero no dijo nada.

—Bueno… Ya que —Rodó los ojos. —¿Quieres unas galletas? — Preguntó con una sonrisa ligera.

El minino le sonrió y la miro alegremente —Oh si ¿Las hiciste tú? Amo tus galletas, princesa —

Negando con la cabeza, bajo hasta su habitación seguida del gato. Tikki se escondió muy bien como las noches anteriores, por lo que entro confiadamente a su habitación.

—Bien, espera aquí ¿Vale? —Lo señalo y le se sentó en la silla rodante como un niño bueno, sonriendo felinamente. —Y no toques nada —Lo miro seriamente. Chat solo asintió con la cabeza como un niño bueno.

Ella aun mirándolo inquisitiva, como todos los días desde que empezó a visitarla, hasta que no pudo verlo más.

Chat Noir sonrió maliciosamente mirando la habitación como si estuviese siendo un niño travieso. Pero le daba mucho curiosidad saber que secretos oscuros escondía esa preciosa chica.

Oh, preciosa chica…

Se mordió una de sus garras como si estuviese teniendo una batalla interna sobre qué hacer a continuación. No había planeado ser tan descarado con la muchacha, es solo que le salía natural cuando estaba a su lado.

Le daban ganas de acosarla, intimidarla… seducirla y quizá hasta quitarle la…

 _Un momento._

Se revolvió el cabello inquieto, no le gustaba para nada el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos, pero no podía evitarlo.

 _Soy un adolescente, mis hormonas están alocadas._

Se dijo como si fuese respuesta suficiente.

—Traje las galletas —Anunció la joven con una sonrisa alegre.

La observo fijamente mientras ella dejaba la bandeja de galletas y algo de té en una mesita en el centro. Vestía con una simple polera y un pantalón corto de mezclilla dejando a la vista sus piernas. Las curvas de su cuerpo era moldeadas por la ropa tan tentadoramente que él no podía apartar la mirada, esa chica era una tentación andante ¿Cómo es que nunca…

—¿Chat? — La llamada rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos y la miro —¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó preocupada.

El minino negó con la cabeza y así aprovecho para deshacerse de pensamientos innecesarios.

 _Piensa en Ladybug._

Él sonrió travieso y se acercó a ella cuando le indicó que se sentara a su lado.

El resto de la visita degustaron las galletas entre conversaciones triviales, pero a pesar de todo, el pequeño minino hormonal no podía dejar de mirar la piel expuesta de su nueva amiga.

Algo debía estar mal con él.

...

..

.

 _Decidí seguirlo, solo un poco~_


	3. Deseo inestable

_**Tengo una pequeña obsesión por estos dos ¿Soy la única? No he podido dejar de escribir.**_

 _ **obsesión, sexy obsesión.(?)**_

 _ **Disfruten.**_

 _ **~0~**_

Miraba el suelo de la limusina mientras estaba cruzado de brazos. Tenía una cara de completa meditación que ni Natalie se atrevió a hablar en todo el camino a la escuela. La mujer contemplaba con mucho interés los cambios que tenían las expresiones del muchacho y se preguntó muchas veces que podría estar pensando para que su rostro se sonrojara cada cierto tiempo.

Ella no tenía que ser una experta para imaginarse las cosas que podrían estar pasando por la mente del rubio, era una mujer adulta y había pasado ya por muchas etapas en su vida como para no conocer las reacciones de un adolescente, pero se le hacía difícil aceptar que el joven ya estuviese en esa edad. Su rostro permanecía inexpresivo mientras miraba de reojo al joven, pero la verdad es que no podía ocultar cierta diversión sobre la situación.

 _Ah, ya casi es un hombre_. Pensó con un suspiro silencioso.

La limusina aparcó frente al instituto y notó como él se removía incomodo en su asiento ¿Habrá tenido que ver la semana de San Valentín con la actitud del joven? Era probable, después de todo, la semana anterior fue un total caos entre tantos regalos que recibieron en la mansión… Unos más atrevidos que otros.

A veces las fanáticas podían dar mucho miedo.

-Llegamos, Adrien- Anunció con su típico tono de voz neutro haciendo que el muchacho se sobresaltara. Natalie tuvo que contener una sonrisa que se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios.

-Sí, sí, ya me bajo- Pero él parecía más nervioso que hace un momento.

Tomo su mochila y bajo de la limusina en silencio. Una vez que estuvo afuera, tomo aire con fuerza como si tratará de infundirse valor. Camino a paso decidido hasta la entrada y saludo a Nino con mucho ánimo, agradeciendo tener a su amigo ara distraerse un poco.

Entraron al aula de clases entre risas por algún mal chiste del rubio y caminaron a sus asientos. Adrien no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a la joven que se sentaba detrás de él en clase, encontrándola hablando con Alya. Cruzaron sus miradas y ella saludo con timidez y un dulce sonrojo, pero él casi parecía un faro andante.

- _Ah… Chat Noir, espera-_

Oh mierda, el recuerdo.

-Buenos días, Adrien- Saludo Alya.

-Bu-buenos días- Se aclaró la garganta-Alya, Ma-marinette- Y se sentó en su sitio.

Para Alya, como de costumbre, no le pasó desapercibido el tartamudeo del rubio, así que lo miro inquisitiva por varios segundos, pero rindiéndose momentáneamente al no obtener el resultado querido.

Adrien estaba nervioso, aun no podía creer lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Y no podía negar que le gustaba, lo llenaba de una perversa satisfacción por provocar reacciones tan… eróticas en Marinette. ¡Pero mierda! No podía contenerse cuando ella se sonrojaba por su cercanía y temía cometer una locura siendo Adrien si se le acercaba más de lo moralmente necesario, sobre todo ahora que sabía que ella gustaba de él…

 _—Marinette…—Había susurrado con voz ronca mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, la joven se estremeció en sus brazos._

 _—Chat… Te he dicho que no me gusta que me abraces así—Se quejó en voz baja, casi como si le costara hablar._

 _Sabía que estaba mal, él quería a Ladybug, pero no podía evitar sentirse atraído a ella. Quizás era porque todo en ella en los últimos días le recordaba a la heroína y se sentía muy mal por compararlas, la chica no se merecía eso, pero no podía evitar ver ciertos gestos que se le antojaban similares, por no decir iguales. Debía considerarlo un total hijo de… por hacer eso con ella cuando hace días le había dicho que sus sentimientos por su lady eran reales, pero el deseo que el frágil cuerpo de la muchacha despertaba en él también lo era._

 _Y como le gustaba._

 _—Chat… Chat… ¿Qué haces? — Ella se removió inquieta en sus brazos cuando sintió la nariz del minino acariciar la piel desnuda de su cuello. —Ah… Chat Noir… Espera…—Su voz sonaba tan débil y erótica que no podía detenerse, así que mordió con suavidad la piel cremosa de su cuello arrancándole un quejido que se le hizo de lo más sensual._

 _Control, el necesitaba control._

 _—Marinette…—Susurro nuevamente contra su cuello, ella parecía deshacerse bajo su toque, aquel gesto estaba despertando cosas en él. Debía parar, lo sabía, pero le estaba resultando muy difícil._

 _Ella iba a terminar odiándolo._

 _Y como si ese pensamiento fuese el incentivo necesario, el minino se apartó de ella casi como si lo quemará._

 _La situación se tornó de lo más incómoda entre ellos._

 _—_ _Perdóname princesa…—Pidió arrepentido —Es que a veces no puedo controlar mis instintos felinos —Y aunque era verdad, lo que acababa de hacer no tenía nada que ver con eso._

 _—_ _Es…está bien—Ella sonó distante, cortante y lo merecía._

 _Pero por lo menos no lo había echado de su hogar._

 _Lo malo es que ahora no podía dejar de mirar la marca roja que le había dejado en el cuello._

Maldijo por lo bajo ante el recuerdo ¿No se suponía que debía estar pensando en su lady? Consideraba realmente necesario el dejar de visitarla por un tiempo hasta que pudiese calmarse, en una semana la muchacha había hecho estragos en sus hormonas y estar cerca de ella representaba un peligro para ambos… para él.

Escucho un suspiro femenino y supo enseguida de quien se trataba ¿Por qué ahora estaba tan pendiente de ella? No se explicaba la razón por la cual se sentía tan extrañamente atraído a su compañera de clases, su nueva amiga. Nunca había reparado en ella hasta el día de la entrega del chocolate, y no es porque ella no fuese bonita, porque él no podía negar que era hermosa, tenía un cuerpo que…

 _Compórtate._

Era solo que estaba tan pendiente de Ladybug que no se fijaba en otras chicas, incluso en la escuela…

Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía sacarse de la cabeza su aroma? ¿La suavidad de su piel? Algo estaba muy muy mal con él.

 _Estoy siendo infiel a my lady._

 ** _~0~_**

Las clases terminaron sin problemas, no había aparecido ningún akuma en toda la semana y hasta ahora el día permanecía tranquilo. Pero ella no estaba tranquila ¿Cómo estarlo? Si revivía a cada momento la sensación de los labios del minino atrevido e indigno en su cuello. Se tapó la cara ahogando un grito de frustración ¡No quería sentirse así! ¿¡Por qué ahora ese gato estaba causando estragos en sus pensamientos?!

 _Porque ahora lo conoces, y no es tan malo como creías._

¿No es malo? ¡¿No es malo!? ¡La mordió en el cuello!¡Y le dejo una marca! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que la sensación le gusto! No, él no era malo, era malísimo, era pervertido, era atrevido, era un indigno.

Sí, eso era.

—¿Marinette? —Alya la saco de sus pensamientos homicidas. —¿Estas bien? Llevas todo el rato haciendo caras raras… Daba miedo.

Ella rió nerviosamente y se pasó una mano por la nuca avergonzada —Perdón, no sé en qué estaba pensando —Mintió.

—Oye, quería hacerte una pregunta. —La joven volteó dándole toda su atención —¿Paso algo entre Adrien y tú?

Marinette la miro extrañada ¿Cómo iba a pasar algo entre ellos si apenas habían hablado en la semana?

—No, claro que no ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Alya miro a su amiga buscando algún indicio de nerviosismo o cualquier otro sentimiento que la delatara, pero había sinceridad en sus ojos, así que solo suspiro y le sonrió.

—Por nada —Contesto al final.

Aquello no convenció a la peliazul, pero no dijo nada, solo miro a su amiga por varios segundos hasta que decidió dejar el tema atrás y continuar su caminata hasta la plaza.

Esa noche Chat Noir no fue a verla.

Debía haberse sentido aliviada, porque no sabía con qué cara verlo, pero no se sintió aliviada, de hecho se sintió intranquila. Era obvio que el minino estaba avergonzado por su arrebato "felino" de la noche anterior y quizá estaba buscando darle su espacio, pero ella quería verlo a pesar de todo.

Un momento…

No, ella no quería verlo, estaba mejor así… ¿Verdad?

Al final no le dio importancia al asunto.

El día siguiente llego y ella hizo su rutina, fue a la escuela, saludó a Alya, tartamudeo cuando un inquieto Adrien la saludo y finalizo su jornada de clases.

Todo iba bien… Pero esa noche, él tampoco fue.

Empezó a preocuparse cuando llego el cuarto día y Chat Noir no se presentó. Se sintió inquieta, ansiosa y triste, quería verlo, no podía negar ese hecho.

Estaba decaída y muchos lo notaron, en especial el rubio que no había dejado de verla cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo. Marinette sonreía, pero no era la sonrisa que acostumbraba a ver, no era las sinceras que ella solía darle a todo el mundo, era diferente y él podía notarlo.

—¿Qué tanto vez? —Preguntó Nino buscando en la línea de visión del rubio.

—¿Qué? No, nada ¿Por qué? —Desvió la mirada de Marinette y se esforzó por aparentar indiferencia.

—Llevas rato de brazos cruzados, ni siquiera has tocado tu almuerzo —El moreno frunció el ceño — ¿Pasa algo? He notado que has estado extraño en estos días.

Adrien sonrió, ese chico lo conocía muy bien a pesar de todo. Negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

—Es el trabajo, es todo.

El moreno asintió no muy convencido, pero no insistió. Si su amigo no quería decirle que pasaba, lo respetaría.

Los gritos que se escucharon fuera de la escuela alertaron a todos. Ambos jóvenes se escabulleron de entre los alumnos alarmados y corrieron a transformarse para luchar contra el akuma.

—¡Entremos en la acción! Es un placer verla después de mucho tiempo, my lady —Saludó Chat Noir llegando al lado de Ladybug.

—Chat…—Murmuró al verlo y suspiro de alivio. No pudo ocultar la sonrisa que se formó al verlo, dejando sorprendido al minino. —Vamos gatito, es hora de patear traseros.

 ** _~0~_**

—¡Misión cumplida! —Ambos chocaron los puños en señal de victoria.

El anillo de Chat Noir pito.

—Bueno my lady, debo irme —Se agacho para saltar —Espero verla más a menudo.

—¡Chat Noir, espera! —Exclamó ella haciendo que el detuviera su saltó.

—Usted dirá —Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa coqueta y beso su mano. Se sorprendió al ver que ella se sonrojaba, era la primera vez…

Ladybug apartó su mano con suavidad de la de él y preocupada preguntó: —¿Estas bien? —

Chat Noir la miro extrañado por la pregunta.

—Si my lady, estoy bien—Mostró el musculo de su brazo derecho con una sonrisa traviesa —Un akuma no puede no todo esto —Alzó las cejas sugestivamente.

Ella no pudo evitar reír —Gato tonto, no me refiero a eso.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces a que, my lady? —Preguntó inclinándose hacía ella como niño travieso.

—Me-me refiero —Se aclaró la garganta —¿Has tenido problemas o… algo? —

Chat Noir frunció el ceño y se incorporó de golpe, mirándola fijamente. Marinette bajo la mascará se sintió expuesta y contuvo el aliento ante su escudriño. El minino no dejaba de verla con seriedad no característica de él, eso estaba inquietándola a niveles críticos.

—My lady…

El pitido de los pendientes de Ladybug y del anillo de Chat Noir irrumpió la oración. Chat chasqueo la lengua y con una reverencia tomo su mano y la beso.

—No my lady, no he tenido problemas y aunque estoy ansioso por saber el porqué de su pregunta inusual, debo irme —Se incorporó y con una mano en la frente y un guiño travieso se despidió —Nos vemos, mi dama.

Y aunque ella estuvo a punto de quedarse mirando al minino, tuvo que correr. Una vez que llegó a la escuela, se encerró en el baño y su transformación desapareció enseguida. Suspiro silenciosamente y se pasó una mano por la cara.

No debió haberle hecho esa pregunta al minino por muy preocupada que estuviera por él, no se habían visto en toda la semana como héroes, solo como amigos y él no sabía que Ladybug era Marinette.

—Marinette… ¿Tienes una galleta? —Preguntó la kwami con un hilo de voz mientras reposaba en su cabeza —Tengo hambre…

—Sí, discúlpame Tikki —Sonrió tomando a la pequeña entre sus manos —Vamos al salón, allí está mi mochila.

La pequeña kwami se escondió en su chaqueta mientras ella salía del baño. Estuvo a punto de cruzar por un pasillo cuando chocó con cuerpo masculino que venía corriendo e inevitablemente ambos cayeron al piso. Gimió de dolor, el impacto había sido duro, pero por suerte no se golpeó la cabeza.

—¡Disculpa…! —Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos verdes mirándola con sorpresa, los ojos abiertos como platos. —Marinette…

La forma en que dijo su nombre le hizo latir el corazón y sonrojarse, sin poder evitar recordar a cierto minino. Tuvo que reprimir el suspiro que amenazaba con salir de su boca, no sabía si era debido a que tenía al rubio encima de ella o por el recuerdo del gato.

—Adrien…—Al final suspiro mientras decía su nombre.

Las pupilas del muchacho se dilataron y le pareció que su mirada se había ensombrecido. Marinette quedo sin aliento ante la visión y se removió inquieta. ¿No iba a quitarse de encima? La posición en la que estaban los dejaba en una situación muy comprometedora y vergonzosa por si alguien decidía asomarse a ver.

—A-adrien… Eh ¿Estas b-bien? —Preguntó al final. El muchacho pareció haber salido de un trance y la miro avergonzado.

—Discúlpame —Se levantó y le tendió la mano. Marinette la acepto completamente roja. —No era mi intención tirarte.

—N-no pasa…n-nada… t-tranquilo—Dijo nerviosa, no había soltado su mano aun.

Adrien soltó su mano con demasiada lentitud, lo sintió como una caricia íntima y secreta que le provocó un estremecimiento.

—Yo… eh… d-debo volver a clases —dijo.

—Ah si, yo también.

—¡Marinette!

Bendijo secretamente a su amiga por la interrupción.

—Alya. —Le sonrió.

La morena se detuvo a medio camino al notar al rubio. No le quito la mirada de encima y los miro a ambos de hito a hito, buscando indicios del crimen cometido.

—Con permiso…—Murmuro el joven huyendo de allí.

Alya se lo quedo mirando hasta que desapareció en los pasillos y luego miro a la peliazul con ojos pícaros.

—¿Qu-que? —Tartamudeo.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo? —Preguntó alzando una ceja sin quitar la sonrisa pícara de sus labios.

—¡Nada! —Exclamó —S-solo nos…t-tropezamos.

La morena seguía sonriendo como si supiera de algún secreto oculto, pero no dijo nada.

Debía esperar un poco más antes de confirmar ciertas cosas. A veces la capacidad de ver de Alya daba miedo.


	4. Refugio

_**En serio tengo una obsesión por esta pareja.**_

 _ **Help x'D**_

...

..

.

La lluvia caía con fuerza, golpeando los tejados de las casas y edificios causando un estruendo fuerte. Nadie en su sano juicio caminaría por las veredas inundadas de agua, las calles estaban vacías y las pocas personas que había se refugiaban de la lluvia.

Adrien caminaba cabizbajo con las manos en los bolsillos mientras dejaba que la lluvia golpeara su cuerpo. Tenía un semblante triste y desolado que no se molestaba en ocultar, después de todo nadie lo estaba viendo para empezar a hacer teorías sobre su estado.

Una pelea con su padre era lo que había desencadenado la situación, una pelea por algo tan simple y banal que ahora le parecía absurdo. Pero ¿Cómo no estar triste si su propio padre lo abofeteo? Le atribuía el estrés del trabajo, era la primera vez que lo golpeaba, jamás habían pasado de los gritos.

Adrien amaba a su padre, y de verdad deseaba que pasara más tiempo con él y que lo dejara hacer más cosas que un joven de su edad debería hacer, pero como siempre, para Gabriel Agreste el trabajo era primero que su familia.

¿Estaba mal desear un poco de más tiempo con su padre? ¿Con sus amigos? ¿Era tonto entristecerse por no ser un chico normal? ¿Por tener que ser cordial con todo el mundo cuando quisieras gritar a los cuatro vientos cómo se sentía?

Oh, por supuesto que no.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles, ya estaba todo empapado y no le importaba, ni siquiera le interesaba pescar un resfriado.

No sabía cómo termino frente a la panadería de los padres de Marinette. Se quedó mirando el edificio en medio de la calle, sus pies lo habían llevado inconscientemente hasta allí porque sabían que necesitaba consuelo. No había ido a visitarla en una semana entera pensando que podría dejar de tener sentimientos impropios de un caballero por ella, pero había sido inútil, también se colaba en sus sueños. ¿Sería mala idea presentarse ante ella?

Frunció los labios y camino hasta un callejón.

En ese momento la necesitaba más que nada.

 **~0~**

El vestido estaba quedando precioso, no podía negar. Amaba el diseño que había empleado. Irónicamente, estaba inspirada en ella misma como Ladybug, rojo y moteado hasta las rodillas con un ligero encaje y discreto escote. Ya quería probárselo para ver como quedaba. Aún faltaba mucho para que lo usara, así que estaba teniendo un proceso lento.

—Te está quedando muy bien, Marinette —La kwami revolaba alrededor de la muchacha con entusiasmo.

Ella soltó una risita —Gracias, Tikki. Quiero que quede perfecto—Suspiro al imaginarse con el vestido.

Dejo de coser cuando escucho golpes en la ventana. Abrió los ojos como platos y dejando el vestido desparramado en la mesa corrió hasta la ventana. No podía creerlo, no había ido en una semana y decidió visitarla en plena tormenta ¿En que estaba pensando ese gato? Pero no le reclamo nada cuando vio sus ojos tristes y las orejas caídas detrás del vidrio empañado por la lluvia.

Abrió la ventana y ahogo una exclamación al verlo chorrear agua.

—Chat Noir, por Dios —Corrió a buscar una toalla al baño.

Cuando volvió, el minino juguetón estaba sentado en el piso con las orejas bajas y parte de su flequillo tapaba sus ojos. No había emitido palabra alguna desde que llego. Se acercó con precaución hasta él y arrodillándose en frente. Empezó a secarle el cabello y la cara junto a parte del traje, tratando de secar todo lo posible para que no pescara un resfriado, ni el traje podía protegerlo de las enfermedades. Chat Noir no dijo nada en todo el rato que ella estuvo secándolo con suavidad, como si se tratase de un niño al que debía tratar con cuidado.

Repentinamente, el tomo sus muñecas y las apartó de él dejando la toalla en su cabeza, alzó la mirada y Marinette se asustó al ver sus ojos opacos, sin el brillo pícaro que solía tener.

—¿Chat…— El minino se abrazó a ella dejando su cabeza reposada en su pecho.

—Déjame estar así un momento... Por favor —Rogó con voz ahogada.

Sintió que el corazón iba a salirse de su pecho y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por su cercanía, él se aferraba a ella como si fuese un ancla que lo mantenía cuerdo. Chat Noir inhalo su aroma a vainilla con suavidad y se deleitó con el. La apretó más contra él, temblando como un niño asustado y ella paso sus brazos por su cabeza para corresponder el abrazo. Sintió su ropa mojarse con la humedad del traje, pero no dijo nada al respecto, tampoco le importaba mucho. Acarició su cabeza con suavidad, dejando que la toalla reposara en sus hombros y así enredar sus dedos en el.

Permanecieron en esa posición durante bastante tiempo hasta que ella con voz suave dijo.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Apoyo la mejilla contra su cabeza.

—Si…—Susurró él, pero no la soltó.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —Preguntó sin dejar de mimarlo.

Chat negó con la cabeza en silencio sin querer romper el contacto cálido de la joven, lo hacía sentir muy bien.

—Chat, estas frío…—Murmuro cuando toco sus mejillas —Déjame traerte algo para calentarte ¿Si?

El minino negó, testarudo —Estaré bien…

—Chat Noir—Le regañó con suavidad —El traje será muy resistente, pero no te protegerá de un resfriado.

Él rió floto contra su pecho, su actitud le recordaba a una madre. Apretó el agarre desesperado por no dejarla ir.

—Chat Noir… —Protestó.

Con un suspiro de rendición, la soltó poco a poco hasta dejarla libre, pero sin alejarse mucho de ella. Marinette le tomo de las mejillas para que la viera a los ojos, dejando ver su preocupación por él.

—Perdóname, princesa —Fue lo que dijo cuándo choco su mirada verdosa con la de ella.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó confundida.

El minino sonrió, travieso —Te he empapado.

Ella sonrió al verlo mejor que cuando había llegado —No pasa nada. Iré por un poco de chocolate caliente y galletas.

Se levantó dejándolo en la habitación.

Chat pasó la toalla nuevamente por su cabeza, dejándola reposar allí. Espero pacientemente hasta que ella llegará con las cosas mientras paseaba su mirada por la habitación. Observo curioso la tela roja y moteada que había en una mesa al fondo. Frunció el ceño al verlo, se levantó y camino hasta la mesa, mirando atentamente el diseño, era similar al traje de su lady. Al lado de la tela pudo notar varias hojas regadas con varios diseños, siendo el más visible el de un vestido moteado. Sonrió para si mismo y observó los diseños con admiración, definitivamente esa chica tenía talento..

—Chat Noir, volví —Anunció entrando a la habitación —¿Qué haces? —Camino hasta una mesita del centro para colocar la bandeja

—Miraba tus diseños —le sonrió —Tienes mucho talento, princesa.

—Gracias —Le sonrió con dulzura. —Ven, toma un poco de chocolate para que entres en calor.

Allí sus hormonas actuaron y estuvo tentado a decirle que conocía otras formas de entrar en calor mucho más placenteras, pero se mordió la lengua y sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, sonrojándose un poco y rogando que ella no se diera cuenta.

Se acercó hasta la mesa, sentándose en el suelo para no mojar el puff y aceptó la taza que le era entregada. Tomo un sorbo disfrutando del sabor y ronroneo sin querer.

—Ronroneas…—Susurró Marinette sorprendida.

Él sonrió apenado —A veces me sale, recuerda que tengo instintos felinos. —Notó que ella se sonrojaba y supo exactamente en que estaba pensando. Se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada. — Gracias por el chocolate…

—Chat —Le llamó haciendo que él volviera a mirarla —¿Estas mejor?

Asintió con una sonrisa sincera —Si, princesa —Tomo otro sorbo de chocolate —Eres reconfortante y suave… Me gusta abrazarte.

Marinette se sonrojo, pero no dijo nada.

Permanecieron en un silencio cómodo mientras degustaban las galletas y el chocolate. Él no le dijo porque no había ido a verla y ella no se atrevió a preguntar, así que dejaron el tema por olvidado. La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza contra la ventana y no parecí que fuese a parar. Un pitido alerto a ambos y se miraron a los ojos al mismo tiempo.

—Se te acaba el tiempo… —Murmuro preocupada.

Chat Noir miro su anillo, no supo en qué momento se le acabaron las garras, ahora contaba con una sola.

—¿Tienes queso? —preguntó levantándose. Ella asintió. —¿Podrías darme un poco?

Ella entendió para que lo quería, así que fue a buscarlo corriendo a la cocina, subiendo rápidamente. El pitido se hacía más rápido y ella temió ver su forma civil, pero tomando el queso, Chat Noir corrió hasta el baño, su transformación estaba despareciendo y acabo cuando cerró la puerta.

Marinette no se había volteado, aunque le causaba curiosidad saber quién era Chat Noir bajo la mascará, no se atrevía a verlo. Miro el reloj de su pared, habían pasado 2 horas desde que él llego, no pudiendo evitar sorprenderse por la cantidad de tiempo que había durado con la transformación.

—Marinette ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó Tikki acercándose a ella. La chica asintió y sonrió dándole una galleta a la kwami.

—Estoy bien, solo me preocupa Chat Noir. —Dijo mirando la puerta del baño—Nunca lo había visto con ese tipo de expresión, se me encogió el corazón… Temo que un akuma quiera poseerle

—Estará bien, recuerda que es un héroe Miraculous —Le animó con una sonrisa —Es más difícil que puedan manipular su mente porque está protegido por su esencia.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Se interesó, mirándola con curiosidad.

—Los portadores del miraculous son más susceptibles a las emociones negativas, pero a pesar de eso, es muy difícil que puedan manipularlos gracias a los guardianes y el poder del miraculous.

—Oh… no sabía eso.

—Tranquila Marinette —Sonrió —Es Chat Noir ¿Recuerdas?

Marinette sonrió con cariño —Si, tienes razón, estará bien.

El clic de la puerta del baño hizo que la kwami volara a esconderse.

—Ya está —Anunció el héroe con una sonrisa mientras salía del baño.

La chica sonrió y miro hacía la ventana, no parecía que la lluvia fuese a parar pronto.

—La lluvia no va a parar pronto —Comentó el gato como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos. —Será mejor que me vaya…

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? La tormenta está empeorando Chat Noir ¿Cómo vas a irte así? —Frunció el ceño.

El minino le guiño el ojo —Soy Chat Noir, princesa.

Marinette rodó los ojos —Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—No puedo quedarme —Y tenía razón, por varios motivos.

—Quédate —Pidió ella con tranquilidad —No puedo permitir que te vayas así como así.

Chat Noir tragó saliva con dificultad y miro hacia otro lado sin querer pensar en lo que podía pasar si pasaba la noche muy cerca de ella.

Piensa en Ladybug.

—No es buena idea…

—Chat Noir —Le riñó —Hagamos algo, si la tormenta no para para las diez, te quedarás a dormir.

El minino dirigió su mirada al reloj de pared, eso era en tres horas, no creía que la tormenta durase tanto, así que estaba bien.

—Está bien, acepto.


	5. Tentación

**_~0~_**

El silencio reinaba y solo se podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia estruendosa al caer. No paraba de removerse entre las sabanas, inquieto, nervioso, parecía que en cualquier momentos tendría ataque de pánico. Todos a su alrededor dormían plácidamente, incluyendo su kwami. Miro al pequeño ser negro a su lado, dormía como si no hubiese problema alguno, profundamente.

¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Dormir en un colchón cerca de la cama de una chica que lo tentaba, que dormía tranquilamente como si no hubiera peligro alguno.

Como si _él_ no fuese peligroso.

Miro a Marinette, en algún momento de la noche ella se había volteado hasta quedar viendo hacía él, su respiración era acompasada, tranquila y estaba semicubierta con las sabanas. Podía ver como las tiras de su pijama se habían bajado, revelando parte de su escote y sus piernas estaban fuera de la sabana, pudiendo apreciar la piel cremosa. Estaba seguro que ella se había puesto ese pijama para torturarlo, porque no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese la piel expuesta. Se había atragantado con una galleta cuando la vio salir del baño con el cabello húmedo y ese tentador pijama rojo.

Ella tenía que saber el efecto que tenía sobre él, no podía ser tan ingenua, quería torturarlo…

…Quería tentarlo.

Dio un suspiro entrecortado cuando notó el rumbo de sus pensamientos, debía parar o iba a cometer una locura. Siempre estuvo orgulloso de su autocontrol, aunque algunas veces estuviese a punto de perderlo, se reponia, pero ella quebraba todos los esquemas y bajaba todas las barreras.

Su transformación había terminado a media noche y Plagg cayó dormido a su lado. Él no había podido dormir pendiente de que ella no despertará y viera su forma civil, estaría en un gran aprieto si eso pasaba.

Aunque no es como si pudiese dormir cuando era plenamente consciente del cuerpo que estaba a un dos metros de él.

Marinette emitió un quejido entre sueños que le hizo recorrer un escalofrío por el cuerpo.

Oh, el realmente estaba por perder la cordura.

 _Compórtate._

Tenía ganas de… de… besarla con locura… de recorrer sus curvas con sus manos… De acariciar su piel… probarla… Quería someterla bajo su cuerpo, escuchar cómo serían sus gemidos cuando le hiciera algo que le gustará… ¿Cómo sería hacerla suya?... Quería…

—¡Dios mío! —Gritó/susurro llevándose las manos a la cabeza—¡Voy a ir al mismísimo infierno!

Debía calmarse, respetar la amistad que tenían o iba a volverse loco.

 _No puedo creer el tipo de pensamientos que estoy teniendo…_

—¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? —Se preguntó en voz baja —¿Por qué no puedo sacar de mi cabeza esos pensamientos? Si yo….

— _Tú sabes porque_ —Dijo una vocecita cerca de él. Adrien miro a los lados buscando a la fuente de voz, pero no encontró nada. — _Muy en el fondo, sabes la razón de todo eso._

Miro a Plagg, pero esté seguía dormido, Marinette también estaba apacible ¿Entonces quien…?

Se sentó en el colchón y miro atentamente a su alrededor, sin encontrar nada inusual. Frunció el ceño confundido.

¿Habrá sido su subconsciente…? ¿Lo habrá imaginado?

 _¿La razón…? ¿En el fondo la sabía?_

Se quedó viendo a Marinette mientras dormía, sonrió al verla en una posición extraña para poco después ella se removiera y abrazara un peluche que estaba a su lado. Su sonrisa se amplió, pensando lo adorable que se veía al dormir.

Contuvo la respiración cuando parte del pijama se subió dejando ver su vientre.

 _Contrólate._

No supo en qué momento se levantó del colchón, pero ahora estaba levemente inclinado hacia ella. ¿Cómo…? Estaba sobre ella, apoyando el peso en sus rodillas y brazos. La sintió removerse bajo de él, haciéndolo jadear cuando su rodilla rozó muy tentadoramente con su entrepierna.

 _Vete a la cama, Adrien._

Se inclinó, rozando sus labios con la piel expuesta de su cuello, inhalando el aroma del jabón de jazmín que posiblemente había usado cuando se ducho. El aroma quebró todos sus sentidos y beso la piel, deleitándose con su suavidad. Escucho como ella suspiraba y aquello lo animo a pasear sus labios desde el inicio de su mandíbula hasta la clavícula y volviendo el camino hasta sus labios. Los miro, tentadores y entreabiertos.

 _Contrólate._

Cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente contra la de ella, tratando de recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, una mano se coló bajo la parte superior del pijama, sintiendo la piel de su vientre y subiendo hasta sentir la curva de su pecho.

 _Detente_.

Su cuerpo no seguía las órdenes de su mente, así que atrevidamente subió la mano hasta que la palma cubrió completamente el seno. Una vez más contuvo la respiración, sus pezones erectos por el frío rozaban con su palma, enviándole escalofríos a todo el cuerpo. Suspiro entrecortadamente y la observó removerse y suspirar ¿Estaba sintiendo lo que le estaba haciendo? Apretó ligeramente el pecho, dándole un suave masaje. deleitándose por su suavidad, disfrutando de la sensación mientras ella suspiraba entre sueños. Sonrió malicioso y subiendo un poco más la blusa, dejo al descubierto ambos senos. Sus pupilas se dilataron al ver su forma, eran preciosos y redondos, perfectos para su mano. Sin esperar más, empezó a besar el contorno, moviendo sus labios con lentitud hasta atrapar un pezón y succionarlo levemente. Gano con eso un estremecimiento espectacular por parte de la fémina.

—¿Qué…? —Alzó la mirada y vio a una somnolienta Marinette abrir los ojos —¿Adrien…?

—Sh…—Subió y beso su mandíbula con suavidad hasta llegar a su oreja y lamer el lóbulo —Duerme, pequeña…—Succionó el lóbulo haciendo que ella soltara un quejido.

 _Para, maldita sea._

—Ah…— Ella jadeó contra su oído. Tuvo que apretar los puños para tratar de calmarse. —Adrien…— Suspiró.

—Marinette…—Jadeó con voz ronca.

—¿Esto es un sueño…?— Murmuró con voz débil cuando él empezó a repartir besos hasta llegar a la comisura de su boca.

—Es un sueño, princesa —Y sin preámbulos la beso.

Oficialmente estaba perdido. Ella debía detenerlo o iba a cometer una locura.

Se sorprendió cuando el beso fue correspondido con entusiasmo, y en un arranque de pasión, mordió el labio inferior de la fémina para que entreabriera los labios. Obedeciendo el mandato, Marinette abrió la boca levemente y él disfruto de su sabor. Gimió contra su boca cuando ella alzó las caderas en busca inconsciente del calor masculino de su cuerpo _._

 _Detente, detente._

La besaba con toda la pasión que había retenido hasta el momento, ella le correspondía con la misma locura ¿Cómo podía besar tan bien? ¿Quién le había enseñado a besar de esa manera? Lamió su boca, jugó con su lengua y cuando el aire faltó, rompió el beso dejando un hilo de saliva entre sus boca, prueba de su arrebato de lujuria. Marinette lo miraba con ojos oscurecidos de lujuria y supo que él estaba igual o peor que ella.

 _Basta. Ella te va a odiar._

Dando un suspiro entrecortado, beso su frente y la acarició, mimandola. Ella sonrió con una dulzura que le derritió el corazón.

—No quiero despertarme nunca…—Dijo sincera, a lo que él sonrió con ternura, besando sus labios una vez más.

—Ni yo, princesa.

Notó que ella fruncía el ceño levemente, como si el adjetivo que proporcionó para ella la hiciese pensar. Ella lo miró a los ojos con fijeza y él no se preocupó por romper la unión, le gustaban sus ojos, azules como el cielo, tiernos y llenos de vida.

—¿Chat...? —Preguntó ella en un susurró, sin estar segura de lo que acababa de ver en los ojos verdes del rubio.

Adrien solo sonrió torcidamente, sin preocuparse de que lo llamara por su alter-ego.

—Duerme, princesa —Beso su frente y se apartó hasta sentarse al borde de la cama, tomando su mano y acariciando sus dedos.

—¿Estarás aquí si despierto? —Preguntó con inocencia e ilusión.

Él cerró los ojos consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Aquí estaré.

Ella sonrió satisfecha y cerró los ojos durmiéndose al poco tiempo. Adrien la contemplo por lo que quizás fueron horas, ella parecía un ángel toda despeinada. Acomodó las sabanas para que cubrieran mejor su cuerpo y beso sus nudillos.

—Perdóname, Marinette. Sé que debería sentirme arrepentido… Pero el problema está en que no me arrepiento. —Cerró sus ojos unos segundos. —Algo está mal conmigo…

Soltó la mano de la chica y se incorporó. Fue hasta el colchó donde "durmió", tomó a Plagg entre sus manos y lo puso en su bolsillo. El kwami se despertaba lentamente mientras él hacia la cama. Una vez lista, miro a la pelinegra una vez más por varios segundos. Miro hacía la ventana, estaba empezando a amanecer, él debía irse antes de que ella despertara.

Se transformó, camino hasta la ventana y sin mirar atrás, saltó para ir a su hogar.

 **~0~**

Marinette se removió entre las sabanas, sintiéndolas cálidas. Sentía que había dormido como un bebe. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar el sueño que tuvo, los besos se habían sentido tan reales que sentía un hormigueo placentero en su piel. Se incorporó bostezando y restregándose un ojo, se estiro y puso los pies en el suelo mirando directamente al colchón.

Frunció el ceño al no encontrar al minino en él, estaba pulcramente acomodado. Miro la ventana abierta y supo que él se había ido.

En el sueño, le pareció haber visto a Chat Noir cuando Adrien la estaba mirando fijamente, habría jurado que Adrien era Chat Noir en ese momento. Sonrió, aquello era absurdo, pero en los sueños pueden pasar de todo ¿No?

Su día fue casi rutinario, esa tarde había estado ayudando a sus padres mientras ellos iban a hacer un mandado a algún sitio. Tiki revoloteaba encima de ella con una sonrisa mientras que ella leía un libro de literatura para la escuela.

Una explosión la alertó, intercambió miradas con la kwami y salió de la tienda, cerrándola con llave antes de correr. Vio una montaña de humo cerca de la torre Eiffel, así que sin dudarlo, fue a un callejón y se transformó para ir a la acción.

Cuando llegó, un akuma estaba causando estragos en el centro de París, así que empezó a pelear con él, buscando un punto débil. Chat Noir no había llegado y eso le preocupo ¿Se había enfermado después de todo? Esperaba que no, se aseguró de mantener su habitación cálida para evitar justamente eso.

—¡Bonjour! —Exclamó una voz masculina que conocía bien. Sonrió tranquila.

—¡Llegas tarde gatito! — Le riñó.

—Mil disculpas, my lady —Sonrió el gato, pero no la miraba a los ojos como de costumbre.

La lucha empezó y fue más fácil ahora que el minino estaba de su lado. Uso el luckycharm para vencer al akuma y luego de purificar a la mariposa, chocó puños con su compañero.

—Misión cumplida— Exclamó alegre.

Había notado que Chat Noir no la miraba directamente a los ojos desde que había llegado ni había hecho los comentarios coquetos que solía dirigirle. Supuso que estaba enfermo después de todo, pero decidió no preguntar, después de todo solo Marinette sabía que él se había empapado de lluvia el día anterior.

—Nos vemos, mylady —

Esa vez, él no se inclinó a besar su mano, ni le dio un guiño coqueto. Aquello por alguna razón la estaba molestando, y no en el sentido de que se enojará, le preocupada.

Volvió a la tienda mientras se tomaba el mentón, pensando que podría pasarle al minino. Tikki miraba fijamente a la chica, sabiendo su preocupación por su compañero. La kwami suspiro, lamentando muchas cosas.

El día siguió su curso hasta que fue de noche. Marinette estaba cociendo nuevamente su vestido mientras Tikki comía galletas. A pesar de estar trabajando, ella no podía sacarse de la mente al minino, estaba preocupada por él. Unos golpes en su ventana la sobresaltaron y por poco se entierra la aguja en el dedo. Miro al gato fuera y sonrió, ahora el sí tenía esa sonrisa pícara de siempre. Le abrió la ventana con una sonrisa y él entró.

—Buenas noches, princesa —Saludó caballerosamente.

 _Princesa._

Por alguna razón, esa vez se sintió diferente.

—Hola Chat Noir —Le animó a sentarse —Traeré galletas.

Cuando regresó, encontró al minino sentado en el suelo mientras veía el techo como si fuese lo más interesante de la habitación. Se acercó y puso la bandeja con galletas y leche frente a él, pero este ni se inmuto como normalmente haría para tomar una galleta y exagerar sus expresiones faciales mientras hacía algún comentario sobre lo deliciosas que estaban. Hizo el amago d preguntarle que le pasaba, pero el bajo la mirada y le sonrió con calidez.

—Gracias—Comió una de las galletas como de costumbre.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó al final.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Comió otra galleta.

—No lo sé…—Dijo sincera mientras lo veía a los ojos —Siento que estas raro.

El minino sonrió, pero no con picardía o burla, fue una sonrisa sincera, una que la hacía sentir calmada.

—No es nada —Respondió —Por cierto —Buscó entre su ropa y sacó el pañuelo —Esto es tuyo.

Marinette tomó el pañuelo en silencio ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Por qué se lo daba? Lo miro a los ojos unos segundos, él seguía comiendo las galletas como si nada.

—Gracias…—Bajo la mirada a su regazo estrujando el pañuelo entre sus manos —¿No volverás…?

—¿Eh? —El minino parpadeo confuso —¿Por qué preguntas eso? Claro que volveré —Sonrió. Solo que no usaré como excusa el pañuelo —A menos que tú quieras que no vuelva…

Marinette negó con la cabeza —Me gusta tu compañía Chat Noir —Le expresó —Eres un gran amigo.

 _Amigo_.

Hizo una mueca ante la palabra, pero no dijo nada

—Tú eres una gran amiga, Marinette.

...

..

.

 _Gracias por sus comentario no saben lo feliz que me hace que les guste el fic_

 _Estoy tan metida en la historia que no puedo parar de escribir :'D_

 _Att: Eclair Li_


	6. Invitaciones y pistas

_**plena jornada... ¡Es que no puedo detenerme! Pero se que eso les hace feliz, así que no importa.**_

- _ **es broma, no me echaran, pero creo que debo tomarme con calma la obsesión del otp... Ay ¿A quien engaño? Eso no pasará. xD**_

 _ **¡Disfruten!**_

...

..

.

 _ **~0~**_

Un mes.

Un mes había pasado desde la noche de lluvia.

Un mes torturándose en las noches.

Un mes tratando de no sucumbir a la tentación.

Un mes en el que aceptó que Marinette lo estaba volviendo literalmente loco.

Un mes en el que no podía ver a Ladybug a los ojos porque sentía que la estaba engañando con otra chica aunque ellos no tuviesen _ese_ tipo de relación, con ninguna de las dos. Se sentía un patán, aunque no había intentado hacer acercamientos _peligrosos_ con su compañera de clases, sentía que estaba jugando con ella.

Un mes en el que estaba teniendo un dilema emocional y bueno ¿Por qué no? Hormonal también.

Su _amor_ por Ladybug no había desaparecido, aun le gustaba la chica, pero deseaba a Marinette y eso lo ponía en una posición bastante problemática. A pesar de no haber intentado nada con ella, aun se sentía mal por sentir que traicionaba sus sentimientos por su compañera de luchas.

—Eres un idiota, Adrien — Le había dicho Plagg cuando recogía sus libros para guardarlos en su mochila —No puede creer que estés tan ciego.

El kwami miraba a su protegido cruzado de brazos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó él, confundido —¿Ciego por qué?

Plagg negó con la cabeza suspirando —Eso debes descubrirlo tú mismo, no tengo permitido intervenir.

Fue lo único que le dijo.

Si antes estaba confundido por las palabras de su kwami, ahora no sabía que pensar. De hecho, esa fue la primera vez que lo vio tan serio, era un guardián juguetón y bromista, no estaba acostumbrado a que se comportará de esa forma. Su regaño le dejo un mal sabor de boca, estaba teniendo un sentimiento extraño en su pecho que no le agradaba.

—Adrien —Le dijo Plagg antes de salir de la habitación y meterse en su mochila, asomando su cabeza, prosiguió —Ten en cuenta que una moneda tiene dos caras, pero sigue siendo la misma, no cambia solo porque tenga dos partes diferentes.

Iba a responderle, pero Natalie llamó a su puerta para indicarle que era tarde para ir a la escuela.

Adrien se quedó pensativo todo el camino a la escuela. Tenía una seriedad que no era típica de él, las palabras de Plagg no salían de su cabeza y solo entendió una cosa.

Había algo que no estaba viendo.

Pero ¿Qué era? ¿Qué quería decir Plagg? ¿Por qué lo llamó idiota?

Porque eres un idiota.

Había pensado seriamente dejar su amistad con Marinette, todo en ella era una tentación para sus hormonas adolescentes, su cuerpo, su voz, sus ojos, todo de ella era difícil de sacar de su cabeza. Su forma alegre de hablarle, su sentido del liderazgo que mostraba a veces en clases desde que era la presidenta, su dulzura al ayudar a los demás, su forma encantadora de sonrojarse, su...

Abrió mucho los ojos ¿En que estaba pensando?

Pensaba en ella como si le gustará, pero aquello era imposible, él quería a Ladybug...

...¿No?

Se asustó de sus propios pensamientos.

Debía dejar de pensar tanto o en serio iba a volverse loco.

—Adrien—Se sobresaltó ante el llamado de Natalie. La mujer arqueo una ceja ante su reacción —Había olvidado decirte que tú padre dijo que si respecto a lo de fin de semana.

Él abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿En... En serio? —Balbuceo incrédulo.

—Sí.

La sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro fue encantadora. No podía estar más emocionado, no podía creer que su padre aceptara su pedido, ya que bueno, nunca lo tomaba en cuenta para algunas cosas, pero era porque tenía mucho trabajo y se estresaba con facilidad...

Bajo del auto con rapidez apenas aparcó frente a la institución y corrió hasta su aula de clases.

—¡Nino! — Abrió la puerta con mucho entusiasmo que resonó en toda el aula. Sin importarle las miradas ante su arrebato, camino de prisa hasta su amigo. —¡Adivina que!

El moreno parpadeo sin saber que decir, pero la emoción de su amigo le saco una sonrisa, eran pocas las veces que veía a Adrien emocionarse como niño en dulcería.

—No soy adivino —Le dijo en broma —¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estás tan emocionado?

—¡Este fin de semana iremos a la playa! —Exclamó nuevamente con emoción infantil.

—¿La playa? —Abrió los ojos como platos —¿El fin de semana? ¿De qué hablas?

—Mañana es tu cumpleaños ¿No? —El moreno asintió —Bueno, le pregunte a mi padre hace unos días si podía hacer una pequeña reunión en nuestra casa de la playa para ti como regalo de cumpleaños, algo pequeño porque sé que no me dejará hacer una buena fiesta. No pensé que me dijera que sí, pero lo hizo ¡Celebraremos tú cumpleaños allá! —Se detuvo abruptamente—Claro que... Es solo si tú quieres —Sonrió con timidez mientras se acariciaba la nuca.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Eso sería genial! —Nino se emocionó —No puedo creer que hicieras eso por mi.

—Nino ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! —Dijo— Además, es un buen lugar para una fiesta de cumpleaños, pasaremos el fin de semana allá y volveremos el domingo en la tarde ¿Qué te parece?

La verdad es que aparte de un regalo para su amigo, quería estar unas cuantas horas lejos de la ciudad para no tener que pensar tanto. Estaba seguro que disfrutaría mucho un día de playa con sus amigos y podía descansar un poco de sus deberes como modelo y héroe de París.

Quizá también no tener que torturarse visitando a Marinette en la noche...

—¿Qué les parece? —La voz de Nino lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—¡Sería genial! ¿Tú podrás, Marinette?

El nombre de la chica lo hizo voltear tan de prisa hacía ella que pensó por un momento que se rompería el cuello.

—Yo eh, bueno, no se... quizá pueda... debo preguntar a mis padres y eso...pero no estoy segura... —Respondió ella con timidez.

 _¿Preguntar qué cosa?_ Estuvo a punto de decir.

—Tranquila, yo los convenceré —Dijo Alya dándole un guiño a Nino —Claro, si a Adrien no le molesta que vayamos...

—Tranquila, es una reunión de amigos, planeaba invitarlos a todos. La casa de playa de la familia de Adrien es lo suficientemente grande para todos —Dijo el moreno.

Adrien asintió —Si, todos estaremos muy cómodos a...

Un momento.

Un maldito momento.

Nino estaba invitando a Alya y a Marinette a la casa de la playa para su cumpleaños. Bien, eso no tenía nada de malo, pero había un pequeño problema.

Marinette en traje de baño...

 _Oh, mierda._

La imagen mental que acababa de tener le hizo sonrojarse tanto que pensó que iba a sangrarle la nariz.

 _Contrólate maldita sea._

Adrien trago saliva con fuerza, debió haber intuido que su amigo las invitaría, después de todo Alya era su novia y Marinette su amiga. Ahora no sabía si era buena idea hacer la fiesta en la playa.

Como era de esperarse, Nino invitó a todo el salón de clases, entre ellas Chlòe, quien no alardeaba sobre lo sexy que sería su traje de baño para el día siguiente. Acordaron en el almuerzo reunirse en la plaza central a las 6:00am para irse todos en el auto del padre de Nino.

Adrien se encontraba intranquilo, rogaba por mantener su auto control. Una cosa era molestarla a veces siendo Chat Noir, pero sería Adrien el fin de semana, y la chica gustaba de él ¿Qué pasaría si tenía algún arrebato e hiciera algo que confundiera a la chica?

Porque... Porque él quería a Ladybug. Sí. Exacto. Por mucho que ella lo tentara sin saberlo, él tenía que ser fiel a sus sentimientos por su lady.

 _Pero aun así, ella te confunde_.

Sacudió la cabeza. Necesitaba serenarse.

Un akuma empezó a atacar la ciudad, y aunque no se sentía feliz por eso, sintió alivio.

Una excelente distracción.

 _ **~0~**_

Ladybug había purificado al akuma satisfactoriamente. Con una sonrisa, restauro las cosas con su luckycharm.

—Buen trabajo, mylady—Halagó Chat Noir sonriéndole. Pero frunció el ceño al ver parte de su traje desgarrado, su mano derecha estaba sangrando. —¡My lady! —Exclamó alarmado y tomo su mano —¡Esta sangrado!

—Oh, esto no es nada, Chat Noir —Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente —No te preocupes, la curare pronto.

—No no no —Se quejó —Hay que curarlo ya, hay mucha sangre.

—La sangre es escandalosa, gatito —rió —No me duele tanto —Mintió —Mejor me voy ya.

Ladybug corrió entre los tejados hasta su casa, huyendo del minino. La verdad es que le dolía muchísimo y temió que la herida fuese demasiado profunda. Cuando llegó a su hogar, rápidamente deshizo su transformación y corrió al baño para tomar el botiquín de primero auxilios.

—Marinette, eso luce muy mal —Comenzó diciendo la kwami que flotaba a su lado.

—No es nada, Tikki —Sonrió —No entiendo cómo pudo penetrar el traje, pero lo importante es que fue en la mano y no en otro lugar.

Tuvo que reprimir el grito cuando hecho el alcohol para desinfectar la herida, ardía demasiado y no pudo retenerlas lágrimas que se asomaban. Limpió la herida con delicadeza, tratando de no hacerse daño. Gracias a Dios la herida no era profunda, pero tampoco era un rasguñó común, le recorría toda la palma y sangraba mucho, tuvo que hacer presión por varios minutos para detener el sangrado.

Se colocó un antiflamatorio y una crema cicatrizante para luego poner una venda. Miro su trabajo satisfecha, limpió los restos de sangre de la mesa y guardo el botiquín.

La batalla con el akuma había sido muy dura, las emociones negativas de la persona poseída era profundas causando que su fuerza incrementará, quizá por eso había logrado penetrar su armadura.

El mes había pasado con rapidez y para ella todo fue muy extraño. Las visitas de Chat Noir eran constantes, casi todos los días la visitaba para comer galletas y charlar. Él gato resultó ser mejor amigo de lo que pensó, y aunque al principio le hiciera cosas que a ella desgraciadamente no le desagradaban, pareció darse cuenta de que estaba rebasando un límite y dejo de abrazarla por la espalda o tratar de morderla... O hacer cualquier cosa que implicará estar demasiado cerca de ella. Chat Noir se estaba volviendo alguien muy importante en su vida. Claro que, no es que no lo fuera antes, pero era parte de la vida de Ladybug, no de Marinette, y ahora que sabía que podía contar con él en sus dos formas, era reconfortante. Tenerlo de amigo era bueno, sus charlas eran de los más triviales, pero a veces él le confesaba cosas de su vida civil, cosas tristes con respecto a su vida y familia, pero no las suficientes como para que ella descubriera su identidad.

Con Ladybug era otra historia. Chat Noir había cambiado en algo con ella, pero no podía decir que. Seguía siendo un gato bromista y coqueto, pero ya no la miraba a los ojos como solía hacer antes.

—Marinette —Llamó su madre desde la puertita de su habitación —Alya me comentó que te invitaron a pasar un fin de semana a la playa.

—Si, es el cumpleaños de Nino y querían hacerle una fiesta allá —Explicó con una sonrisa.

Bueno, la playa no quedaba lejos de la ciudad, eran solo una hora en auto.

—Tienes permiso —Beso su frente —Solo asegúrate de comportarte.

—Estaré bien, mamá —Rió ella.

La mujer sonrió y salió dela habitación, dejando pensativa a la chica.

Ir significaba tener que dejar la ciudad desprotegida durante un fin de semana. Ir significaba estar con Adrien en una misma casa, dormir bajo un mismo techo.

Aunque Chat Noir se quedará en la ciudad, él no podía purificar a los akuma, así que sería bastante peligroso aun así. Tuvo que dar una plegaría rogando que no apareciera nada en la ciudad y que pudiese estar tranquila.

Le emocionaba la idea de estar con Adrien, compartir con él era la experiencia más bonita que tenía, le gustaba estar cerca de él y ver su sonrisa, aunque a veces esas sonrisas no fueran del todo sinceras.

No era la primera vez que notaba que Adrien parecía forzarse a si mismo por mantener una fachada, de hecho muchas veces pensó que la personalidad que mostraba ante todos no era su "yo" real. Pero hoy cuando vio la sonrisa que tenía cuando llegó la enterneció. Jamás había visto sus ojos tan brillante, rebosaba de una emoción infantil que la contagio sin darse cuenta, formando una sonrisa sincera y amorosa. Le hacía feliz que él fuera feliz.

— ¿Que pasa, Marinette? — preguntó la kwami resposando en su hombro.

— No se si deba ir, Tikki — Dijo sincera — No me agradaría dejar a la ciudad desprotegida el fin de semana, solo serían dos días... Pero cualquier cosa puede pasar en ese tiempo.

— No te preocupes. — Le tranquilizó — Si algo pasa, será la primera en saberlo. Podrás volver de la casa de la playa a la ciudad transformada en poco tiempo.

— ¿En serio?

— Si, con tu yo-yo podrás hacerlo — Le sonrió — Además, Chat Noir se quedará aquí — La voz de la kwami sonó extraña.

— Si, tienes razón, estoy segura que él podrá arreglárselas.

Un poco más animada, siguió cociendo su vestido. Ya casi acababa, solo debía coser el encaje muy bien para que no se soltara. Ya quería probárselo, de seguro se vería bonita en él.

Estuvo cociendo por varias horas hasta que decidió que era momento de empacar sus cosas para el día siguiente. Sacó un bolso pequeño y empezó a guardar las cosas esenciales para el viaje.

 _Miau_.

Un maullido desde su terraza le llamó la atención

 _Miaaau._

Marinette hizo una mueca ¿Eso era un maullido? Parecía que el gato estaba sufriendo.

 _Miaaaaau._

Ah, vale, eso ya era extraño.

Subió a la terraza y encontró a Chat Noir en el borde del barandal mientras maullaba a la luna. La imagen le causo risa, ya decía ella que parecía un gato enfermo el que maullaba.

— ¿Se puede saber que haces? — preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

— Acompaño a mis amigos gatunos maullando a la luz de la luna — Respondió graciosamente mientras se giraba a ella. — Es por una buena causa.

Ella rió — Eres un tonto. Ven, pasa, hace frío.

Chat Noir la siguió con una sonrisa en su rostro que se convirtió en una mueca cuando vio el movimiento de las caderas de la muchacha.

Era como si sus ojos buscaran inconscientemente partes de ella para torturarse.

— Allí hay galletas. — Señaló la mesa.

Marinette siguió con su trabajo de empacar, llamando la atención del minino.

— ¿Que haces? — Preguntó con la boca llena.

— No hables con la boca llena Chat Noir, podrías atragantarte — Le riñó maternalmente.

El minino sonrió al escucharla, anotando otra virtud en su lista.

— Y estoy empacando unas pocas cosas. — Se volteó a verlo con una blusa en sus manos — Iré a la playa con unos amigos, así que necesito que te... — Se detuvo de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir — Es decir, no estaré aquí mañana, pero regresaré el domingo en la tarde...

Arqueo una ceja cuando lo vio recostarse en su cama, metiendo la cabeza en su mochila.

— ¿Que rayos haces?

— Me empaco — Sonrió travieso, mirándola — Así me llevas a tu viaje.

— Chat

— Vale, vale

Siguió empacando mientras él la observaba en silencio, comiendo más galletas. No era mucho lo que debía llevar, así que terminó muy rápido.

— Princesa... — La voz de Chat Noir sonó extraña. Ella volteó a verlo y notó que observaba fijamente la mano vendada. — ¿Como...? ¿Que te paso en la mano?

Marinette perdió el color de su rostro por un momento sin saber que decir. Debía formular una excusa rápido.

— Yo... Eh, bueno... es... — Balbuceo nerviosa. El minino estrecho los ojos hacía ella — Me...Me corte con un cuchillo de cocina... ¡Si! eso fue lo que paso.

Chat Noir la observaba como si no terminase de creer sus palabras. Se quedo observando la herida por el resto de la noche hasta que tuvo que marcharse.

Marinette suspiro aliviada cuando él tuvo que irse, pero aun sentía su corazón chocar con intensidad contra su pecho. Se había sentido nerviosa bajo su mirada, temía que él empezara a sospechar sobre ella.

Trato de no pensar en ella e irse a la cama, pero la verdad se le dificulto mucho conciliar el sueño.

 _ **~0~**_

Estaba acostado en su cama mientras miraba el techo con seriedad.

Debía ser solo una coincidencia ¿Verdad? Que Marinette tuviera la misma mano herida que su Lady, en el mismo día, porque estaba seguro que ella no llevaba esa venda en la mañana.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, aquellas coletas y esos ojos eran similares...

... No, no podía ser ¿O si?

— Nada es lo que parece, Adrien — Le dijo Plagg recostándose a su lado.

Adiren miró a su kwami con intensidad, pero este lo ignoro y se durmió muy rápido. No sabía como sentirse ante la posibilidad, nunca le había pasado por la mente y sinceramente no sabría que hacer en caso de que fuese real.

No debía alarmarse, aquello solo era una coincidencia, no podía ser. Simplemente era imposible, ellas eran tan diferentes...

Sin embargo, tan similares...

 _Respira_. Se dijo. _No puedes pensar en esas cosas, no hay pruebas suficientes_. Trato de convencerse.

Era demasiado precipitado pensar en esa posibilidad con tan solo una simple coincidencia, necesitaba pensar en aquello con la cabeza fría.

Pero si ella resultaba ser... Entonces...

Oh, vaya.


	7. Playa y Sueños

_**~0~**_

— Aún no estoy segura de esto, Tikki— murmuró mientras iba de camino a la plaza. Eran apenas las 5:47am, y la hora de reunión era a las 6:00.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó la kwami en un susurro, asegurándose de que solo ella escuchara.

— Es que dejar París...

— Marinette, no dejarás París, solo vas a la playa — Tikki rodó los ojos. A pesar de que ella también se preocupaba por la ciudad, quería que su protegida tomará unas merecidas horas de descanso, estaba segura de que no iba a pasar nada malo en un día y medio que ella no estuviese allí.

— Pero... no le dije a Chat Noir que estaría fuera — Frunció los labios con preocupación — No después de que viera la herida anoche — Observó su mano — Parecía sospechar.

Tikki no dijo nada al respecto, pero sonrió a escondidas.

Llegaron a la plaza, no había nadie más que Alya, Nino y Adrien de pie mientras hablaban, parecía que los otros se había retrasado.

— Buenos días — Saludo la joven con una sonrisa. Todos correspondieron el gesto.

Marinette se poso al lado de su amiga Alya, ya que no costumbraba a estar tan cerca del rubio en las ocasiones en las que salían todos juntos, pero esa vez él fue el que se acercó a ella con la excusa se amontonar el equipaje que estaba justo a su lado y se quedo allí, sentado encima de una maleta, de piernas cruzadas y brazos cruzados, aparentemente apacible. Marinette estaba tiesa, como una roca sin saber que hacer y sin poder evitar mirar de reojo a Adrien cada segundo. Se coloco un mechón detrás de la oreja inquieta, miro a Alya pidiendo ayuda, pero ella estaba de lo más entretenida hablando con Nino.

La situación se tornó incomoda cuando Adrien decidió posar su mirada encima de ella. Marinette tuvo que esforzarse por respirar y no mirarlo directamente a los ojos, pero era casi imposible no estar a punto de tener un paro cardíaco. Adrien la miraba con una profundidad que no le había visto antes, era casi magnética. Dirigió su mirada hacía él con confusión, las mejillas las tenía totalmente sonrojadas y balanceaba su peso en una pierna a otra con inquietud.

Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos unos segundos que parecieron horas, sin decir absolutamente nada.

— No mires — Le susurró Alya a Nino, volteándose hacía su novio y tapandolelos ojos sonrojada sin entender porque, pero era como si ellos desprendiesen una tensión sexual de la cual no se daban cuenta.

— ¡Chicos!

Y como siempre, Chlòe rompió la burbuja.

Adrien apartó la mirada con un sonrojo notorio mientras se aclaraba la garganta. Marinette miro hacia los nuevos integrantes mientras se preguntaba que rayos acababa de pasar.

No era tonta, la sensación que había sentido era demasiado familiar como para ignorarla, no la había sentido con nadie más que Chat Noir. Miro de reojo al rubio sintiendo la familiaridad de antes y aquello la asustó, no le agradaba nada lo que estaba pensando. Tomo un respiro hondo para calmarse y sonreír.

Era totalmente absurdo lo que estaba pensado...

...¿Verdad?

Los demás llegaron poco después, y como es de suponer, Chlòe no se había separado de Adrien en el poco tiempo que habían estado allí. Marinette habría jurado ver que sentía fastidio ante la presencia de Chlòe, pero como un caballero no le decía nada. La verdad era que lo comprendía, Chlòe era demasiado pesada y caprichosa para el gusto de cualquiera.

El padre de Nino vino poco después a recogerlos, salieron a las 6:30am de la plaza. El viaje estaba siendo divertido, todos estaba compartiendo golosinas que había traído. Alix y Kim estaban contando chistes estúpidos pero divertidos haciendo reír fuertemente a todos, incluyendo al padre de Nino.

Ella estaba sentada al lado de Adrien, Alya y él habían intercambiado los asientos para que la primera estuviese con su novio en los pocos minutos de viaje, así que no pudo oponerse a ello. La verdad es que estaba nerviosa, pero por lo menos podía controlar su balbuceo gracias a los chistes de Kim y Alix. Recordó los juegos de palabras y los chistes malos del mínimo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

 _ **~0~**_

No había podido dormir mucho esa noche, por lo que estaba un poco cansado. Plagg comía queso tranquilamente en el bolsillo de su camisa mientras iban camino a la casa de la playa de su familia. Su padre había insistido en que fueran en la limusina, pero el padre de Nino se había ofrecido a darles transporte, por lo que fue inevitable discutir por eso. Dio un suspiro cansado, queria a su padre, pero a veces era demasiado pesado en algunos temas tan insignificantes como esos. Probablemente hubiese sido otra historia si él mismo se hubiese ofrecido a llevarlos y no mandar a un chófer.

La risa de Marinette lo saco de su estado de depresión e hizo observarla. Ella reía a causa de los chistes de los chicos. Una sonrisa bobalicona se formó en su rostro mientras la miraba, le gustaba mucho cuando ella reía. Lastima que no reía con sus buenos chistes de Chat Noir.

Ese día ella llevaba un vestido veraniego rojo de puntos blancos que se ceñía a su cintura coquetamente, no había podido apartar la mirada de ella cuando la vio llegar, se veía preciosa. Apenas se veían las tiras de su traje de baño, pero por lo que pudo deducir, eran similares al vestido. Sería irónico que llevara algún bañador rojo de puntos negros cuando sospechaba que ella era Ladybug. También podría ser que a ella le gustaran esos colores en particular...

Suspiro otra vez cruzándose de brazos y decidiendo mirar por la ventana.

— ¿Adrien?

Miro sorprendido a su compañera sin poder evitarlo, ella lo miraba con cierta preocupación en sus ojos mientras ladeaba la cabeza e inclinaba el cuerpo hacía adelante para verlo mejor. Noto como ella se sonrojaba al ver que él no dejaba de mirarla, tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir.

— ¿Si, Marinette? — Murmuro con voz grave y vio como ella se sonrojaba más.

Dios, como le gustaba hacerla sonrojar... Y otras cosas.

 _Probablemente vaya al infierno por esto._

— Yo... bueno...es decir...tu...eh... ¿Es...estas bien? — Balbuceo, ella parecía incapaz de mantener sus ojos en los de él.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó había entendido lo que le había dicho, pero le gustaba verla nerviosa por su causa, se veía adorable.

 _Oh Adrien, tienes un problema grave_.

— Pregunte... si...tu estas.. bien... — Enredo su dedo en un mechón de cabello sin mirarlo, mantenía la mirada baja.

— ¿Por que lo preguntas?

— Bueno... — Ella se enderezo en su sitio y entrelazo sus propios dedos en su regazo. — No parecías estar divirtiéndote — lo miro — Parecías triste...

Él se sorprendió levemente al ver que ella había notado su melancolía. Sonrió. Quiso hacer mención del gesto dándole un profundo beso que la hiciera jadear, pero en cambió solo cerro sus ojos.

— Tuve una discusión con mi padre, pero estoy bien.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso? — Preguntó ella con genuina preocupación. Aquello lo enterneció.

— Me agradaría pero — Puso una mano sobre las de ella entrelazadas. Marinette miro su mano con los ojos muy abiertos —Estaré bien en un momento, no te preocupes... Gracias por preguntar.

Apartó su mano y le dedico un guiñó travieso. No pensó que ella pudiese sonrojarse aun más de lo que ya estaba, pero claramente se equivoco. Marinette parecía que iba a darle una ataque al corazón o algo parecido.

— No..no...no...t...tienes que..a...agradecer...— Balbuceo.

Adrien rió bajito ante su balbuceo, definitivamente ella era adorable.

El padre de Nino anuncio que habían llegado a la casa de la familia Agreste. Todos se deleitaban con la arquitectura del lugar, sencillamente exquisita. Pronto todos bajaron las cosas de cada uno y las amontonaron en la sala principal. El equipaje de Chlòe era el más exagerado de todos, seis maletas grandes y dos pequeñas, como si fuesen a quedarse allí por meses, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto.

Adrien decidió asignar las habitaciones de una vez para que las chicas se acomodasen.

La habitación de Marinette quedaba justamente frente a la de Adrien... Y casualmente ella dormiría sola porque Alya probablemente se colaría en la habitación de Nino en la noche.

Mierda.

Adrien trato de no pensar mucho en que Marinette estaría bajo las sabanas de una cama muy cómoda y grande justo frente a su habitación. Se estaba arrepintiendo de dejarle la habitación que estaba justo frente a la principal.

Este chico debía ser bien masoquista.

Marinette parecía ser la única que no necesitaba ponerse su traje de baño, así que fue a preparar los panecillos que su madre le había dado para que los chicos desayunaran. Él se escabullo en la cocina justo después de ella. Marinette le daba la espalda, por lo que aparentemente no se había percatado de su presencia. Se apoyo en el marco de la puerta mientras se cruzaba de brazos, se veía tan hermosa que no podía dejar de mirarla ¿Que sentía por ella? ¿Le estaba empezando a gustar o era una simple atracción física? ¿Por qué esa atracción había empezado ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Que tenía ella que de repente había empezado a hechizarlo? No lograba encontrar las respuestas.

Sonrió cuando a Marinette se le cayo uno de los panecillos al suelo, la cara de tragedia que puso casi le hizo soltar una carcajada.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — Pregunto sobresaltándola. Ella tuvo que ahogar un grito para no alertar a los de la casa.

— ¡Dios, Adrien! — Exclamó llevándose una man al pecho — Casi me matas de un susto, no aparezcas de repente— Ella parecía no darse cuenta que estaba hablando con normalidad con él. Eso lo hizo sonreír aun más si era posible.

— No aparecí de repente — se quejo con falsa indignación — Llevo rato aquí ¿Sabes?

Ella se sonrojo. — ¿E-en serio? — El asintió.

— ¿Quieres ayuda? — Se acercó a ella y se poso a su lado mirando los panecillos — Aunque te advierto que soy un cocinero fatal.

Ella rió encantadoramente. — No hay que cocinar nada, solo hay que acomodarlos en un plato para que los chicos se sirvan.

— Oh.

La ayudo a servir los jugos en unos vasos de plásticos y en una bandeja los llevo a la mesa. Marinette acomodo los panecillos y le siguió. Los chicos habían empezado a bajar y sonrieron cuando vieron los panecillos en la mesa. Marinette sonrió ampliamente cuando vio las sonrisas que todos ponían al probar la comida, le gustaba hacer sonreír a los demás y él podía notarlo; estaba a solo unos pasos detrás de ella, se quedo observándola fijamente con una sonrisa torcida.

— ¡Vamos a la playa! — Exclamó Alix.

— Ah no — Regañó Marinette — Acaban de comer, esperen por lo menos 20 minutos.

Lo dijo de forma tan maternal que todos se miraron entre si con ternura.

— Bueno, pero podemos jugar con la pelota — Agrego Kim.

— O tomar un bronceado — Dijo Sabrina.

Los chicos corrieron a la playa dejando sola a Marinette con Adrien. Estaba indeciso sin ir con ellos o quedarse con la muchacha, le gustaba su compañía pero no quería ser imprudente. Cuando la vio recoger las cosas de la mesa, decidió quedarse. No era su casa y ella estaba siendo muy servicial. Tomo una de las manos de Marinette y ella lo observo sorprendida por su gesto sin poder evitar sonrojarse a niveles críticos.

— Vamos con ellos — Le dijo.

— Pero... hay que ordenar la mesa... — Respondió ella con timidez.

Adrien amplio su sonrisa — Calma, Marinette, no se perderá nada de allí. Cuando sea la hora de almuerzo, prometo recoger todo yo mismo.

Ella medito un momento sus palabras, parecía tener una batalla interna por algo tan simple como eso. Sin esperar respuesta, la arrastro hasta el grupo de la mano. Noto que Alya los miraba con cierta picardia que el intento ignorar, pero Marinette estaba que le salían humo por las orejas.

Dejo a la chica con Alya y fue a jugar voleibol con los chicos, ya habían armado hasta una red ¿De donde la sacaron? Tal vez uno de los chicos la había traído junto a la pelota. Pasaron varios minutos jugando hasta que decidieron que era suficiente. Adrien se hecho a reír cuando vio la cara que Nino había puesto cuando vio a Alya en traje de baño, pero se atraganto con su risa cuando vio a la peliazul quitarse su vestido.

Trago saliva audiblemente cuando el traje de baño empezó asomar.

Adrien tuvo que recordarse el respirar, pero estaba casi que hiperventilaba. Él sabía que ella era condenadamente sexy, pero aquella imagen se le antojo de lo más erótica, pensó que tendría una erección en cualquier momento. Apartó la mirada con mucha dificultad de ella, las mejillas estaban ardiendole. El carraspeo de Nino le hizo voltear a verlo y este lo miro con una sonrisa burlona y picara.

— ¿Que debo pensar sobre eso? — Preguntó el moreno refiriéndose a su mirada. —Casi babeabas amigo.

Adrien le dio un puñetazo bromista en e brazo —Cállate. —aquello solo hizo reír más a Nino.

Chlòe empezó a pasearse frente de él para que la mirara, y aunque la chica tenía una figura bonita, no le parecía nada comparada a la de Marinette. Se encogió de hombros restandole importancia y siguió con su juego. Chlòe estuvo a punto de hacer berrinche.

 _ **~0~**_

Si Adrien creía que la imagen de Marinette era sumamente erótica, la imagen de ella saliendo del agua con el cuerpo perlado en gotas de agua del mar lo era aun más. Se preguntó si ella era consciente de sus sexys movimientos, o si él era el único que lo encontraba sexy.

Escucho que alguien se caía detrás de él y cuando se volteo, vio a Nathaniel en el suelo con un rostro muy sonrojado mirando a Marinette. Estuvo a punto de gruñir, _casi_ , pero se contuvo, no podía creer que no quería que nadie más la viese con esos ojos, él debía ser el único.

Abrió mucho los ojos cuando se percato de sus pensamientos.

 _¿Desde cuando soy así de posesivo?_

Miro otra vez a Marinette que sonreía mientras charlaba con Alya y las chicas. Quería tomarla del brazo y sacarla de allí, acorralarla en un rincón oscuro, besarla hasta hacerle temblar las piernas y hacerla suya para que le quedara claro que ella le pertenecía.

El aire se quedo atrapado en su garganta ante la imagen mental que estaba teniendo.

Necesitaba respirar.

 _Pero, joder. Quería besarla, se moría por ganas de besarla._

Las cosas empezaron a complicarse un poco cuando de la nada, apareció un akuma. Parece que había poseído a uno de los nativos del lugar y estaba creando olas de agua pretendiendo que todos vieran su forma de surfear. Iba a transformarse, pero había dejado el anillo en su habitación por precaución para no perderlo entre el mar.

— ¡Ladybug! — Escuchó el grito de Alya.

¿Que? ¿Ladybug? ¿Pero como...?

La inmensa ola de 40 metros de alzo sobre la playa a punto de llevarse a todo el mundo por delante. Adrien se quedo viendo fijamente la figura de la heroína cuando le arrebato la tabla de surf al akuma. Miro alrededor, buscando a Marinette y no la encontró.

Cuando volteó nuevamente, vio a Ladybug purificando la mariposa y saltando lejos de ellos.

 _No puede ser cierto._

Una sonrisa traviesa, de las típicas que tenía cuando era Chat Noir, apareció en sus labios.

Aquello solo lo hacía más interesante. Pero necesitaba más pruebas.

 _ **~0~**_

La noche había caído. Todos estaba terriblemente cansados por el agitado día, se habían divertido un montón a pesar del encuentro con el akuma. Todos estaban eufóricos por la aparición de la heroína, comentando que ella estaba en donde había peligro.

 _O más bien donde estoy yo_. Pensó ella con una mueca.

La verdad es que había sido suerte de que tuviera los pendientes puestos, ir a buscarlos a la casa le habría quitado un tiempo valioso. Iba a quitárselos justo en ese momento, pero Tikki apareció de la nada y se la llevo consigo a un lugar escondido de ojos curiosos.

Estaban todos alrededor de una fogata mientras contaban historias o chistes, pero ella quería solo dormir.

Se levantó sacudiendo su vestido y suspiro llamando la atención de todos. Ella sonrió.

— Me iré a la cama, la verdad es que tengo mucho sueño. — Les comento. — ¿A que hora nos vamos mañana, Nino?

— Luego del medio día — Respondió.

Ella asintió y deseándole buenas noches a todos, se encamino hacía su habitación.

Alya le había comentado que pasaría la noche con Nino, y aunque ella no era una idiota para no darse cuenta lo que harían, no quería pensar en eso. Así que estaba sola en la habitación a oscuras cuando llego.

Agradecía que la habitación tuviese un baño individual, se había sorprendido un montón cuando le dijeron que todas las habitaciones contaban con uno. Cosa típica de ricos, se había dicho. Se ducho, se pudo un pijama cómodo y no tan abrigado ya que no hacía tanto frió y se acostó a dormir. Tikki ya se había dormido mucho antes, así que decidió no despertarla.

Se acurrucó entre sus sabana y cerro los ojos. Esa noche había extrañado la visita de Chat Noir aunque no quisiese aceptarlo del todo. El minino había formado ya una parte importante de su día a día y no verlo esa noche le resultaba extraño.

Con ese pensamiento, sus ojos se cerraron por completo y cayó en el sueño profundo.

 _"Sintió unos labios deslizarse por su vientre, se sentía realmente bien aquellos escalofríos que le enviaba esa caricia a su punto especial. Abrió los ojos levemente y vio la mirada oscurecida de Chat Noir, él la estaba mirando fijamente a ella. Arqueo su cuerpo cuando él decidió repartir besos en su pecho y atrapar un pezón con sus labios. Oh, aquello se sentía aun mejor._

 _—_ _Chat — Gimió._

 _—_ _Sh... — Le había dicho él — Te escucharán, princesa._

 _Ella quiso preguntar quien, pero la voz se quedo en su garganta. Él parecía muy entretenido con sus pechos, no paraba de lamer y mordisquear a ratos y soltaba ronroneos que la excitaban. La mano de Chat Noir empezó a acariciar una de sus piernas e iba subiendo poco a poco. Ella estaba de piernas abiertas con él posicionado entre ellas. No sabía como habían llegado a esa posición, pero no le importaba realmente, él estaba haciéndola sentir bien. Demasiado bien._

 _La boca de Char subió hasta su cuello, donde dejo besos suaves y lamidas. La respiración errática del minino le causaba un cosquilleo de lo más placentero y no pudo evitar gemir cuando el empezó a succionar la piel sedosa, eso iba a dejarle marca y no le importaba. Él llego hasta su boca y la beso con una pasión ardiente que le hizo temblar las piernas, él besaba tan bien... Ella alzó las caderas cuando una mano masculina se posiciono en su centro, cubriendo con la palma por sobre su ropa interior, en busca del calor masculino por instinto. Sus dedos empezaron a acariciar lo largo de sus labios vaginales por encima de la tela y a pesar de no estarla tocando directamente, se sentía condenadamente bien._

 _Gimió en voz alta cuando apartó la tela y acaricio su sexo directamente._

 _—_ _Sh... — Volvió a decirle. — Disfrútalo, princesa_

 _Ella gimió, disfrutando de las caricias, no podía creer que él estuviese haciendo eso y que ella no le haya detenido desde un principio, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba a su toque como si estuviese hecho para ella. Chat beso el interior de sus piernas y con una tortuosa lentitud, bajo las braguitas de encaje. Él emitió un gruñido masculino cuando la vio toda húmeda y ella se excito ante el sonido, había sido de lo más sexy._

 _—_ _Chat... — Rogó, necesitaba que él terminase con la tortura._

 _—_ _Me encanta tu voz así, Marinette — Jadeo él con voz ronca — Te escuchar tan sexy y erótica... Quiero escucharte más_

 _Ella alzo las caderas ante sus palabras._

 _Y para probar su punto, llevo su lengua hasta su entrepierna y tocó su clítoris con la punta. Marinette alzo las caderas nuevamente de forma inconsciente ante esa caricia tan atrevida sin poder evitarlo, la estaba volviendo loca._

 _—_ _Oh Dios — Gimió ella._

 _Él parecía saber donde y como tocarla. Acarició con su lengua su húmedo sexo y jugo con su clítoris. Casi grita cuando empezó a succionarlo, pero no pudo retener los gemidos que acompañaron el obsceno sonido que su boca estaba emitiendo allí abajo. Ella no podía creer que él estuviese haciendo eso y a ella le gustara, se sentía de lo más bien._

 _—_ _Chat — Gimió otra vez cuando sintió un nudo en su vientre._

 _—_ _Adelante, princesa — Gruñó con la boca pecada a su clítoris, mandando vibraciones._

 _Gimió y arqueo su cuerpo cuando el orgasmo la golpeo con fuerza._

 _Chat Noir se colocó frente a ella nuevamente, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo y golpeo sus caderas con la propia. Ella de forma instintiva, recibió la embestida con demasiado entusiasmo, pero el no la estaba penetrando, parecía que quería que sintiese su erección a través de la tela del traje._

 _—_ _Eres demasiado sexy, Marinette... Me estas volviendo loco._

 _Ella lo miraba jadeante, sin saber que decir a sus palabras, así que solo se rozo aun más contra él. Chat gimió con voz entrecortada._

 _—_ _Princesa... — Rogó — No me tortures así..."_

La alarma le hizo abrir los ojos sobresaltada y se incorporó en la cama con la respiración errática y las mejillas sonrojada.

 _Dios mío._

Había tenido un sueño erótico con Chat Noir. ¿Por que con él? El anterior había sido con Adrien...

 _Cálmate._

Se dijo a si misma que era por haber pensado en él la noche anterior, justo antes de dormir. Le resto importancia al asunto y tuvo que aparentar tranquilidad, pero aquello no la dejaba tranquila, para nada.

Camino perezosamente hasta a el baño. Tikki no había despertado de su siesta y decidió dejarla allí. Saco su cepillo de dientes y se cepillo y lavo la cara. Suspiro y se miro al espejo unos segundos hasta que algo llamo su atención.

Marinette contuvo el gemido que iba a salir por su garganta cuando vio las manchas rojas en su cuello.

 _¿Pero como...? Fue solo un sueño... ¿No es así?._

Trato de calmarse, aquello seguramente fue algún mosquito que la había picado en la noche. Si, eso era, definitivamente.

¿Verdad?

 _ **~0~**_

 _ **Iba a actualizar ayer, pero no pude xD Fue un día de locos, literalmente.**_

 _ **Debería cambiar la categoría del fic ¿Cierto? Creo que tendré que ponerlo en "M" en caso de que las escenas se tornen muy fuertes :**_

 _ **Ustedes son unos pervertidos que quieren lemon y yo les daré su lemon :V (?)**_


	8. Hormonas y Amor

_**~0~**_

Todos habían notado la sonrisa bobalicona que Adrien tenía desde que se había despertado, nadie sabía la razón pero intuían que tenía que ver con una chica. Cuando Chloe se jactó de ser ella la causante del estado del rubio, la descartaron como posible candidata.

Marinette, Alya y las demás chicas -excluyendo a Chloe- se dedicaron a hacer el desayuno mientras los chicos metían las cosas al auto. Marinette parecía nerviosa mientras preparaba la mezcla para los Hot Cakes, era como si recordará cosas de vez en cuando y se sonrojara por ellas. El rubio la miro inquisitivo, preguntándose si sus pensamientos estaban ligados a él.

La noche anterior había tenido un sueño con Marinette, él se había transformado en Chat Noir y se colo en la habitación de la peliazul, le hizo tantas cosas que de tan solo recordarlas le hervía la sangre. Se quedo observándola, preguntándose si lo que había visto debajo de la ropa de pijama en su sueño se sentía igual de suave y sabría igual de delicioso. A pesar de que cuando la toco con descaro en la habitación de París, en el sueño toco incluso más de lo que la poca moral que le quedaba cuando pensaba en ella le permitía, pero en el sueño ella había sido tan receptiva, erótica, excitante... Incluso la había marcado, le había dejado leves chupetones en la cremosa piel de su cuello.

 _A quien engañas, ya no tienes vergüenza al pensar en ella de esa manera._

Suspiro entrecortadamente, debía dejar de pensar en eso o los demás se darían cuenta de lo que le pasaba, más ahora que empezaba a sentir cierta presión en sus pantalones.

Las chicas sirvieron el desayuno y todos se sentaron a la mesa para degustar los hot cakes de Marinette, los cuales halagaron sin dudar -excepto Chloe, como siempre ¿No?- Adrien había quedado justo frente a ella en la mesa, le hubiese gustado estar a su lado para quizá tocar un poco su piel debajo de la mesa...

 _Contrólate._

— Marinette — Llamó Alya — ¿No tienes calor con esa bufanda?

Adrien miro la bufanda en su cuello no por primera vez en la mañana, era una bufanda verde que combinaba con su vestido blando con detalles verdes. La verdad es que se veía bastante caluroso, y aunque no hacía tanto calor, la tela de la bufanda parecía gruesa. Se preguntó porque la trajo con ella a la playa.

— Estoy bien — Respondió cabizbaja con un sonrojo pequeño.

Adrien se quedo observándola por varios segundos, tratando de analizar su comportamiento. Tomo un vaso de jugo que había en el centro de la mesa y bebió sin dejar de mirarla. Marinette se removió un poco la bufanda incomoda, parecía que ella empezaba a tener calor.

 _Pero que..._

Adrien se atraganto con su jugo y empezó a toser con las mejillas ardiendo en rojo. Marinette se levantó y corrió hasta él para darle palmadas en la espalda antes de que cualquiera. Nino miro a su amigo preocupado mientras los demás se preguntaban que acaba de pasar. Las manos de Marinette recorrían su espalda con lentitud para tratar de calmarlo.

— ¡Adrien, cariño! — Exclamó Chloe levantandose luego de unos segundos, ya que estaba tan pendiente de su móvil que no se había percatado de que Adrien se había atragantado, así que cuando vio a Marinette, no dudo en levantarse. La empujo lejos de él haciéndola caer al suelo. — ¿Estas bien?

— E-estoy bien... — Tartamudeo sonrojado y se levantó para ayudar a Marinette bajo la mirada furiosa de Chloe — ¿Estas bien, Marinette? — Murmuró extendiendo su mano.

Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y tomo su mano para levantarse. Gracias al ángulo, Adrien pudo ver nuevamente bajo la bufanda de Marinette, abriendo los ojos como platos.

— Gracias — Le dijo. Ella lo miro y se percató de la mirada del rubio. Instintivamente, dio un paso hacía atrás ajustándose la bufanda en su cuello. La mejillas de Marinette adquirieron un sonrojo salvaje.

Adrien estaba tratando de analizar la situación, pero esas marcas, en ese lugar, justo allí era... No podía ser posible, había sido solo un sueño ¿No?

— Yo...— Ella trato de excusarse, pero la mirada oscurecida de Adrien la hizo callar. Parecía un lobo a punto de devorarla.

— Marinette... — Murmuro.

— Chicos, el auto está listo — Anunció el padre de Nino, rompieron la burbuja que habían formado sin darse cuenta.

Los otros chicos no se habían fijado de lo que había pasado entre ellos, por suerte.

Adrien dio un paso atrás, sorprendido. Estaba a punto de tomarla del brazo y descubrir su cuello por completo.

Lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no había sido un sueño.

 _ **~0~**_

Cuando llego el medio día, los chicos se encaminaron al centro de París de la misma forma que antes. Si, Marinette y Adrien volvieron a quedar juntos -claro que Chloe hizo un berrinche por eso, pero Alya se encargó de la situación.- Sin embargo, el ambiente entre ambos era tenso, ambos estaban sonrojados por la cercanía del otro aunque no fuesen consciente de eso.

Marinette estaba preguntandose si lo que había visto en la mirada de Adrien unas horas atrás era real y no lo habría imaginado. Era la misma mirada de hambre y deseo que había visto en Chat Noir en su sueño -aun pensaba que lo era y que lo que tenía en el cuello eran picadas de mosquitos.-, se estremeció de tan solo pensar que Adrien la deseaba, desde el día anterior estaba viendo cosas en sus ojos, cosas que le recordaban a Chat Noir y eso la asustaba, pero no podía evitar compararlos. Miro de reojo al rubio quien permanecía con los brazos cruzados, mirando al frente. Repentinamente, él la miro de reojo y sus miradas se encontraron. Ambos se sorprendieron y desviaron la mirada al instante, sonrojándose aun más si eso era posible.

Gracias al cielo el viaje había sido más rápido que el anterior, Marinette fue una de las primeras a las que dejaron en su casa, así que huyo rápidamente del rubio a su lado.

Tal vez estaba siendo muy paranoica, pero no podía evitarlo.

La noche cayó con demasiada rapidez para su gusto, lo cual trajo consigo tareas inconclusas de la escuela. Eso significaba: desvelarse un poco para estar a tiempo de terminarlas, porque ¿Quién en su sano juicio llevaría tareas a la playa? ¿Y más si es un cumpleaños? Nadie.

 _Ahora que lo pienso, no le cantamos cumpleaños a Nino... Y tampoco le dí su regalo, Dios, que mala amiga._

Bueno, no era como si ella hubiese podido dárselo, los auriculares que había comprado y adorando para él se habían quedado en casa, así que no le quedaba de otra que dárselos al día siguiente. Tikki revoloteaba a su alrededor dándole ánimos para terminar su tarea, pero la pequeña roja no estaba ayudando en nada con su parloteo.

— ¡Tikki!

La kwami rió sabiendo bien que estaba siendo una distracción para su protegida, pero decidió que era suficiente de su intervención y se fue a recostar en su camisa al escritorio, sonriéndole.

Marinette negó con la cabeza y suspiro, tratando de concentrarse en los ejercicios de física que le presentaban en el libro, pero por alguna razón no lograba resolverlos, no estaba concentrada.

— ¡Princesa! — Dijo alguien desde la ventana haciendo que diera un grito ahogado.

— ¡Chat!

La sonrisa de Marinette podría haber iluminado toda París en una noche de oscuridad. Corrió rápidamente hasta la ventana, abriéndola de par a par para permitirle acceso a su compañero. Chat parecía muy entusiasmado por verla y ella supuso que la había extrañado como ella lo había extrañado a él.

— ¿Como te fue en la playa? Me hubiese gustado verte en bikini — Le dijo coqueto, haciendo que ella rodará los ojos divertida.

— Fue bastante bien, comimos mucho e incluso hicimos una noche de fogata. — Comentó con entusiasmo.

Chat Noir se quedo observándola un buen rato, haciendo que ella lo mirara extrañada. La mirada de Chat era oscura, y empezó a reflejarse cierto deseo que hizo que el corazón se le disparara. Era esa misma mirada, la misma mirada de sus sueños.

— Princesa — Dijo con voz ronca, una voz que le recordó a la de Adrien. — ¿Que son esos chupetones que tienes en el cuello?

Instintivamente, Marinette se llevo una mano a las manchas rojizas de su cuello, cubriéndolas por completo y sonrojándose en el acto ¿Como explicarle al minino que la noche anterior había soñado que estaba haciendo cosas indecentes con él y en el sueño él le había dejado esas marcas? No podía decirle eso, además que aun estaba convencida que fueron unos mosquitos.

— Anoche...— Empezó con nerviosismo — Unos mosquitos me picaron... creo...— Volvió a decir, no muy segura ahora que lo repetía en voz alta.

— ¿Mosquitos?— Chat Noir se acercó a ella peligrosamente, inclinándose y quitando la mano de su cuello. — Eso parecen más chupetones que picaduras, me temo... — Deslizo su dedo indice por la piel descubierta de su cuello, haciéndola estremecer en el acto.

— Deben ser picaduras...— Repitió, terca — No pueden ser chupetones, nadie... — Pero dudo ¿Había sido un sueño realmente?

Marinette alzó la vista hasta chocar su mirada con la de Chat Noir, dejándola clavada allí, mirándolo inquisitiva, buscando la respuesta a la pregunta no ese duelo de miradas por largos segundos, hasta que sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos, fueron acercando sus rostros poco a poco, hasta que sus alientos se entremezclaron. Chat Noir sin esperar más, la tomo de la nuca y unió sus labios en un apasionado beso. Marinette reacciono con rapidez y deslizo sus manos hasta su cuello, enredando sus manos en su cabello sedoso. Él la tomo de la cintura y la apego a su cuerpo lo mpas que pudo, como si buscará fundirse con ella. El cuerpo de Marinette parecía reconocer su toque, reaccionando instintivamente hacía él, amoldándose a su cuerpo, como si estuviera hecha para él. Sus lenguas juguetebana entre si, luchando por el dominio, pero ninguno de los dos cedía.

Chat Noir deslizo sus manos hasta posarla en su trasero, apretándolo con un poco de brusquedad, pero causando un gemido de parte de la chica que murió en su boca. La alzo y ella instintivamente lo rodeo de las caderas, sintiendo más profundamente el contacto. Él la llevo hasta la pared, donde apegó su cuerpo y sintió la deliciosa fricción que hacía su intimidad contra la de él, la que ella llevaba un vestido, este se le había subido lo suficiente para que sus sexos se rozaran más profundamente.

Las manos de ambos no se estaban quedando quietas, queriendo probar más piel, más y más, pidiendo cosas que ambos sabían que podían darse en ese momento. El deseo parecía quemarlos vivos, una lujuria que encendía su sangre.

— Marinette... Joder — Gimió cuando ella movió sus caderas, quizá en un acto inconsciente contra él. — Como te deseo...

Chat Noir no estaba siendo consciente de lo que estaba diciendo.

El minino deslizó sus labios por su cuello, succionando en el mismo sitió que había hecho la noche anterior, escuchando los suspiros y gemidos que salían de la boca de la chica con su aliento rozando su oído, estremeciéndolo. Chat se froto contra ella, queriendo que sintiera su erección, que ella sintiera cuando la deseaba. La tela de su traje parecía agobiarlo y la ropa de Marinette lo estaba tentando a desgarrarla para sentir su piel.

— Chat — Gimió ella, perdiéndola poca cordura que le quedaba.

No soportaba más, necesitaba sentirla, probarla, recordar su sabor como hizo la noche anterior, besarla en todos lados sin dejar un solo rincón sin explorar.

— Princesa — Rogó con voz ronca — Debes detenerme o voy a cometer una locura... — Mordió su cuello y subió hasta su mandíbula, dejando húmedos besos.

Marinette a penas podía pensar, presa de la lujuria que jamás imagino sentir alguna vez. No entendía lo que a su cuerpo le pasaba, ni porque este respondía con tanto ardor a las caricias del mínimo.

— Yo...

El sonido de unos pasos y el nombre de la chica en voz de su madre los hizo ser conscientes de la situación en la que estaban.

— ¿Marinette? — Había gritado su madre desde abajo.

Chat Noir la deposito en el suelo, sintiendo su cuerpo arder de deseo contenido.

— ¿Marinette? — Insistió la mujer.

— ¡Y-ya voy! — Contesto ella, tratando de recuperase.

Ambos evitaron el contacto visual, incómodos por el arrebato que acaban de tener.

— Yo... — Empezó Chat — Será mejor que me vaya... — Dijo con voz ronca, mirándola directamente. — Antes de que cometa una locura y no te deje salir de aquí...

La respiración de Marinette se agito ante sus palabras, sonrojándose en el acto. Ella le dirigió la mirada, expectante, preguntándose si el cumpliría su palabra o simplemente era una amenaza.

— No me mires así, princesa... — Rogó — De verdad que me esta costando contenerme.

Marinette se mordió el labio, sin saber porque quería provocarlo, pero anhelaba que la volviera a besar con la misma locura que hace unos momentos.

Escucho que él soltaba una maldición por la boja y nuevamente la tenía acorralada entre él y la pared, tomando su nuca y besándola sin reparos, adueñándose de su boca en otro beso ardiente y hambriento. No era delicado, era exigente, mostrandole que estaba loco por poseerla en ese instante, allí mismo, sin importarle ya si la madre de la joven entraba y los pillaba infraganti. Aquello solo aumento su deseo y excitación, la sensación de peligro, con ella.

— ¡Marinette!

Chat rompió el beso, dejando un fino hilo entre sus bocas. La mirada desorientada de Marinette provoco miles de sensaciones en él ¿Tan bien la había besado? Sintió una gran satisfacción masculina ante eso. Otro grito de la madre y un suspiro de rendición salió de los labios del minino.

— Me voy... — Dio un beso — Nos veremos pronto princesa... — Sonrió malicioso — Y si no me detienes la próxima vez, te juro que te haré mía.

Marinette suspiro inconscientemente, sintiendo como su excitación crecía con sus palabras.

— Chat... — Quiso decir, pero el la acalló con un beso y huyo por la ventana.

Ella se dejo caer al suelo sin poder sostenerse más tiempo, sintiendo sus labios hinchados. Se llevo la mano a sus labios, preguntándose que acababa de pasar, ignorando sin querer los llamados de su madre.

 _ **~0~**_

Las clases habían terminado ese día y ninguno de nuestros dos héroes dejaban de suspirar. Adrien había estado muy pendiente de la joven cuando suspiraba, sabiendo que él era la causa aunque ella no lo supiera.

Dios, como la deseaba.

Necesitaba saber rápido si ella era su lady, necesitaba pruebas definitivas o se volvería loco. Marinette despertaba en él un deseo tan ardiente que le encendía la sangre con tan solo acercarsele.

Trataba de ser paciente, pero luego de la locura que cometió la noche anterior, ya no podía contenerse, la necesitaba, necesitaba que fuera suya.

Al diablo Ladybug... No solo la deseaba, se había enamorado de Marinette sin saberlo, no importaba ya si ella era su Lady, solo sabía que la necesitaba a ella.

Los gritos, muy oportunos como siempre, no se hicieron esperar en la ciudad de París. Un nuevo akuma.

Adrien no sabía si reír o llorar ante la ironía de la vida, justo iba a ver a la chica de la que había estado enamorado y no sabía como iba a comportarse.

Para su sorpresa, Ladybug llegó rápidamente a la escena junto con él, no intercambiaron muchas palabras y se dignaron a derrotar al akuma.

Él casi podría jurar que ella se había sonrojado cuando se habían rozado más de una vez en la lucha.

Cuando acabaron, su compañera huyó de allí sin siquiera despedirse de él, dejándolo atónito.

 _Oh no, esta vez no._

Chat Noir la siguió, sigiloso como un gato y casi sonrió cuando descubrió la dirección que estaba tomando. Algo en su interior se regocijo al saber que sus sospechas eran ciertas y no perdería tiempo en hacérselo saber.

Ladybug atravesó la ventana que daba directamente a su cama y deshizo su transformación instantáneamente, ignorando que cierto felino la veía complacido. Ella, ajena a lo que estaba próximo, empezó a desvestirse, quedando solo en sus pantalones, dejando al descubierto su pecho solo vestido con su sujetador.

— Vaya — Dijo él, apareciendo sentado en la cama — Quien diría que _Mylady_ era la misma chica que me ha quitado el sueño en el ultimo mes.

Marinette gritó, cubriéndose el pecho y mirando atónita a Chat Noir, quien estaba de los más tranquilo contemplándola, con esa mirada llena de pasión y deseo. Pero cuando ella entendió sus palabras, palideció.

— ¿Qué? — Balbuceo.

— No se como no se me había ocurrido antes seguirte ¿Sabes? Tal vez quería respetar tu _privacidad._ — Comentó él, levantándose y acercándose a ella, quien retrocedía con cada paso dado. — Hacía días que estaba sospechando de tu identidad, pero el sábado confirme mis sospechas, en la playa, cuando apareciste.

— ¿Que...? ¿Como...? ¿Por que...? — Trato de completar alguna de sus preguntas, sin éxito.

— ¿Como lo se? Simple, yo estuve ahí — La acorralo en la pared. — La verdad es que al principio me sorprendió mucho saber que era tú, pero no voy a negar que me encanta que lo seas... — Susurro, besando su cuello. — Había pensado que estaba siendo infiel a _my lady_ deseándote como te deseo, pero ahora se que no es así, que la chica que deseo no es otra que Ladybug.

A Marinette le estaba constando procesar la información.

— Te adueñaste de mis sentidos, Marinette, no sabes lo difícil que era no saltarte encima cada vez que te visitaba — Sin pudor alguno, atrapo uno de sus pechos entre su mano, masajeandolo por encima de la tela. — Y no solo de mis sentidos, si no también de mi corazón — Siguió bajando, acariciando mientras que su otra mano buscaba el broche del sujetador para liberar sus pechos de la prisión. — Me estaba dando igual si eras o no Ladybug, me encantas.

— Chat — Gimió cuando el succiono la piel de su seno mientras apartaba su sujetador. — Espera... No puedes... ah

— Oh princesa — Dijo con voz ronca. — No digas que no puedo con esa voz, solo me enciende más...

El pitido del anillo se hizo presente, ambos de miraron a los ojos.

— Esta vez si serás mía, Marinette... —Le dijo con una sonrisa —Mía en cuerpo y alma...

Y su transformación desapareció al mismo tiempo en que se adueñaba de sus labios.

 _ **~0~**_

 _ **Ya casi termina, solo un capitulo más y ya :'v o dos, quien sabe.**_

 _ **Pido disculpas de antemano si ven alguna falla en la escritura, tenso sueño (?)**_


	9. Pasión Desatada

_**~0~**_

El beso la estaba descolocando por completo, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a un calor tan indescriptible que era irresistible. No entendía porque reaccionaba de esa manera, o por lo menos, no hasta que vio quien tenía delante. La sonrisa de Adrien fue tan amplia que se preguntó si no le dolía la cara de tanto sonreír. Pero no era cualquier sonrisa. No. Era una sonrisa lujuriosa, llena de picardia, anhelo, deseo. Sus ojos la miraban fijamente, expectante por su reacción, queriendo saber que le diría, si lo aceptaría ahora que sabía quien era.

Para sorpresa de ambos, la reacción de Marinette fue la menos esperada.

En serio estaba esperando gritos, tartamudeos, miradas de indignación ¡Incluso una bofetada! Pero nada de eso paso, de hecho, su reacción fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

Ella volvió a unir sus labios.

Adrien no espero y correspondió con el mismo fervor. La rodeo con sus brazos sin dejarle escape en caso de que ella quisiese huir de él, cosa que no hizo.

El silencio era roto solo por el sonido de sus labios, sus suspiros y jadeos, el sonido de la ropa siendo desprendida de sus cuerpos casi con desespero. La tenía en ropa interior frente a él, le resultó tan excitante las braguitas de encaje negro que tuvo que reprimir un gruñido que quería salir de su garganta. Marinette se mostró un poco tímida con su cuerpo. Si bien sabía que no poseía mala figura, no era lo mismo cuando estaba casi desnuda frente a él. Lo irónico de la situación era que ella había tenido un traje de baño hace apenas un día que tapaba exactamente lo mismo ¿Por qué se sentía diferente? No podía explicarlo.

Adrien la miro a los ojos, jadeante mientras acariciaba sus curvas con sus manos, casi como si reconociera cada parte de su piel. El instinto se adueño de sus movimientos, nunca había estado en una situación tan excitante como esa, era su primera vez, pero extrañamente no se sentía nervioso, se sentía casi un experto al ver las reacciones de la preciosa Marinette, lo estaba volviendo loco. Recorrió su cuello con sus labios mientras desabrochaba su sujetador y lo lanzaba lejos, sin querer ver ese pedazo de tela que obstruía su exploración. Marinette soltaba suspiros entrecortados, disfrutando de las sensaciones, sin saber muy bien como corresponder sus atenciones.

Ella miro con el ceño fruncido la franela de Adrien, era injusto que ella estuviera solo en bragas cuando él aun tenga ropa encima.

Tomándolo desprevenido, lo empujo hasta la cama. Adrien abrió los ojos sorprendido por el repentino cambio de papeles cuando ella se sentó a horcadas encima de él con una sonrisa juguetona. Marinette sentía a morir, aquello era tan vergonzoso, pero la cara de Adrien valía mil veces, se veía tan vulnerable.

— Es injusto — Dijo con la voz ligeramente ronca mientras subía la franela, sintiendo sus músculos tonificados — Tienes mucha ropa.

A Adrien se le aceleró la respiración con las caricias de la muchacha, sentía su piel arder ante su toque, era delicioso sentirla. El alzó los brazos dejando que ella lanzará la tela lejos y no espero a aprisionarla nuevamente, besándola con pasión. La sintió removerse, haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran tentadoramente. Él respondió alzando las caderas, ella sintió su ya notoria excitación.

— Vamos princesa — Puso una mano en la parte baja de su espalda impulsándola hacía adelante — Arquea tu cuerpo para mi.—Sonó más como una orden que una petición.

Marinette se sonrojo ante la aspereza de sus palabras, arqueando su cuerpo casi de inmediato. Adrien no espero ni un segundo y llevo uno de sus pezones a su boca, disfrutando de ellos mientras los gemidos de Marinette resonaban en la habitación. Chupo el montículo y lo mordisqueo ligeramente. Marinette movió las caderas en busca de alivió, necesitaba más. Adrien disfruto de sus pechos un largo rato hasta que estuvieron totalmente erectos. Sus senos brillaban por su saliva y se veían de lo más apetecible, así que dio una última lamida antes de lanzarla a la cama, cambiando hábilmente de posiciones.

Marinette se sorprendía de lo dominante que se veía Adrien en ese momento y aquello la excitaba. Adrien empezó a bajar entre besos y ella tembló de expectativa al ver la dirección de su boca. Beso por encima de las bragas haciéndola soltar un leve pero audible gemido de sorpresa. Con una mirada juguetona y una sonrisa maliciosa, Adrien tomo la liga de las bragas con los dientes sin dejar de mirarla y empezó a bajarla con lentitud. La tela acariciaba su piel enviándole un delicioso cosquilleo hasta su vientre, se sentía tan sensible. La actitud que el rubio estaba tomando en ese momento la estaba volviendo loca, la prendía, se veía tan sensual.

Adrien lanzó la prenda lejos, sin importarle donde estaban cayendo sus ropas. Alzó las piernas de Marinette y beso el interior de sus muslo con suavidad, mordisqueando ligeramente, haciéndola temblar. Parecía un lobo a punto de devorar a su presa, aunque realmente fuera un gato a punto de comerse al ratón. Acarició sus labios vaginales con los dedos, gruñendo al encontrarla tan húmeda por él, sintió mucha satisfacción al comprobar que ella lo deseaba tanto como él. Ingreso un dedo con mucho cuidado y ella siseo ante la extraña sensación, él parecía querer acostumbrarla un poco antes de hacer el proceso mayor.

No pareció poder soportar más y llevo su boca hasta su vagina, haciéndola gemir entre sorpresa y placer, abriendo los ojos como platos.

— ¡Adrien! — Exclamó.

Él parecía de lo más a gusto lamiendo su feminidad, emitiendo un gemido ronco contra su carne sensible.

— Dios Marinette...— Gruñó contra su piel. — Sabes aun mejor de lo que recordaba.

Allí ella comprendió que aquello no había sido un sueño y extrañamente, no le molesto en absoluto.

Marinette gimió, Adrien estaba lamiendo con tanto fervor, moviendo sus labios como si fuera un beso, como si su vagina pudiese devolver los movimientos. Casi gritó cuando empezó a succionar su clítoris. Llevó sus manos hasta su cabello, enredando sus dedos y moviendo las caderas inconscientemente, estando casi a las puertas de un delicioso orgasmo.

Pero entonces él se detuvo.

Ella gimió en protesta cuando él se separo. Adrien se relamió los labios con la mirada oscurecida y rió levemente ante su carita de indignación.

— Aun no preciosa — Beso su cuello y se coloco entre sus piernas. Se desabrocho el pantalón y lo bajo junto a los boxers. Su erección salió disparada hacia su entrada y no pudo evitar relamerse los labios de tan solo pensarse dentro de ella. — Es muy pronto, debes disfrutar.

Ella iba a contestarle que lo estaba disfrutando y mucho, pero una repentina vergüenza al ver su pene la invadió. Tuvo la pregunta de toda virgen.

— Oh Dios mió. — Gimió — ¿Eso podrá entrar en mi?

Adrien rió — Claro que si, _my lady_ — Se froto contra su entrada, haciendo que ella arqueada su cuerpo para recibirlo. — Te dolerá al principió pero te aseguro que los disfrutaras... Seré cuidadoso, lo prometo.

La tierna y cálida sonrisa que el rubio le dedico la tranquilizo y no evito corresponderla.

Empezó a introducirse en ella con lentitud, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro. Marinette frunció los labios y siseo ligeramente ante la incomoda sensación, no era un dolor tan agudo como esperaba, apenas era como si le hubiesen dado un pellizco, pero la sensación era extraña. Adrien jadeo, tratando de mantener todo su control para no moverse, esperando que ella se acostumbrara a la invasión, pues no era como si su miembro fuera pequeño.

Sus paredes vaginales lo envolvían como un puño duro y liso, la sensación era deliciosa, mejor d elo que había imaginado.

— Adrien — Rogó ella alzando las caderas en un movimiento brusco que lo hizo soltar un quejido placentero.

Tenía miedo de hacerle daño, pero ella se veía tan deliciosa que no pudo retener el movimiento de sus caderas. Empezó a embestirla con una lentitud tortuosa para ambos, solo porque quería cuidarla y que no fuera algo traumatico para ella.

Pero los gemidos intensos de Marinette lo excitaban mucho, poniéndolo más duro y grande. La pasión los consumía por dentro y las caricias de Marinette en sus cicatrices de batalla lo estaba volviendo loco.

Jadeo y se elevó encima de ella, sacando su pene de la deliciosa prisión de su vagina hasta la punta. Ella respondió ante el movimiento alzando sus caderas para que la penetrara nuevamente, pero el la inmovilizo con sus manos apretando su trasero. Froto la punta en su entrada haciéndola gemir de frustración, ella lo miro frunciendo el ceño, estaba siendo cruel y él lo sabía, la sonrisa que tenía en ese momento lo delataba. Repentinamente, él entro en ella en un movimiento duro y brusco, aquello fue demasiado placer para ella y el gemido que soltó fue fuerte, pero no los detuvo en ningún momento. Repitió el movimiento una vez más, cuando estuvo a punto de salir de ella, entro de nuevo, bruscamente, sintiendo sus paredes contraerse ante el movimiento placentero. Hizo eso en repetidas ocasiones. Arriba, abajo, tan lentamente que empezó a dolerle el pene y Marinette se retorcía debajo de él, loca de necesidad. Cuando ella estuvo a punto de recriminarlo, él dio otra estocada dura y rápida que le robo el aliento. Se impulso nuevamente hasta penetrarla profundamente. Ella se abrió más para recibirlo, necesitando una pronta liberación o iba a enloquecer.

Adrien la estuvo torturando con esas lentas pero duras embestidas. Dentro y profundo, afuera hasta la punta. Se la metió en un movimiento duro, seco, profundo. El cambió de ritmo que estaba teniendo la hacía retorcerse.

— Adrien — Rogó — Por favor.

No pudo evitar sacar su polla hasta la punta, dejándola reposar en su entrada.

— ¿Por favor que? — Preguntó, tratando de no penetrarla.

Marinette estaba jadeante, necesitaba tener su liberación o enloquecería. No estaba pensando en ese momento. Su boca estaba desconectada de su cerebro.

— ¡Por favor!

— ¿Por favor qué? — Exigió — ¿Quieres que te la meta?

La forma cruda de sus palabras la excitaron y alzo las caderas, pero él la retuvo.

— ¡Métemela! — Rogó.

Las obscenas palabras salieron de su boca sin importarle ya.

Él no se hizo de rogar y la penetro duro y profundo una vez más, sin poder aguantar la tortura, empezó a embestirla sin parar, sintiendo como sus paredes lo envolvían deliciosamente, casi como si no quisieran dejar ir a su polla. Adrien gimió cuando Marinette movió sus caderas al ritmo de sus embestidas, dándole más placer a ambos, logrando que la penetrara más profundamente.

Él nunca pensó que el sexo con Marinette fuese a ser tan delicioso.

 _Pero no es solo sexo._

— Eso, muévete princesa — Gruñó a su oído.

— ¡Adrien!

Ella gimió su nombre y aquello lo prendió más. Ella se escuchaba tan erótica, tan sensual. Marinette era todo una bomba,

Sintió como ella temblaba de placer y sus paredes de comprimieron alrededor de su polla. Ella gimió de placer en un grito cuando llego al orgasmo y él no pudo contenerse, derramándose dentro de ella.

 _Mierda._

No habían usado protección, era en lo último que había pensando cuando la pasión se apodero de ella, y no pudo evitar recordarlo justo en ese momento.

Marinette estaba exhausta, Adrien era tan intenso que la dejo agotada. Su primera experiencia fue de lo más placentera, lo disfruto demasiado y prueba de ello fue la sonrisa satisfecha que tenía en su cara mientras lo abrazaba.

— Me alegra que seas tú... — Le susurro al oído.

Adrien la apretó contra su cuerpo ante sus palabras, sabiendo bien a lo que se refería ella.

— Perdón... — Empezó él.

Marinette se separó de él y lo miro alarmada ¿Perdón por qué?

— No use condón... — Murmuró sonrojado.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

Bueno, eso si era un problema.

 _ **~0~**_

Tikki y Plagg estaban sentados en la terraza mientras trataban de no oír los intensos gemidos que provenían del interior de la habitación. La cara de Tikki casi parecía morada, la kwami estaba tan sonrojada que no sabía que hacer. Por supuesto, Plagg no se quedaba atrás, sus mejillas estaba rojas también y no podía evitar removerse en su sitió incomodo.

— Esos chicos realmente son intensos. — Comentó.

Tikki soltó un gemido de angustia y se tapo la cara.

— Cállate, Plagg.

El kwami felino rió ante la vergüenza de su compañera, ya habían pasado por ese tipo de situaciones con otros Chat Noirs y Ladybugs y aun no se acostumbraba a las intensas relaciones que normalmente tenían sus antecesores. Bueno, aunque no es como si él estuviese acostumbrado, no era fácil acostumbrarse a ese tipo de cosas.

Pero tenían más de 5000 años, por Dios.

Cuando los gemidos se hicieron más audibles y ambos kwamis se estremecieron en sus sitios, Plagg decidió que era hora de irse de ese lugar o ambos no podrían mirara a sus protegidos a la cara.

— ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

Tikki le sonrió aliviada, casi como si ese fuera un perfecto escape para ambos.

— Sera todo un placer, ahora larguémonos.

Sin esperar respuesta, la roja tomo de la mano a Plagg y lo arrastro con ella por los aires, buscando un sitio tranquilo y oculto de ojos curiosos donde pudiesen conversar sin los gritos de fondo.

Definitisamente nunca se iban a acostumbrar a eso. Por lo menos no ellos.

 _ **~0~**_

Marinette y Adrien se acostumbraron a la situación más rápido de lo previsto, ambos disfrutaban de la compañía mutua y los coqueteos.

Había pasado una semana desde que hicieron el amor y ahora eran una pareja de lo más feliz.

Hormonal, pero feliz. Si saben a lo que me refiero.

Marinette y Adrien se veían todas las noches, a veces el rubio se quedaba a dormir allí tentandola a pasar la noche con él de una manera más... Candente, pero por miedo a despertar a sus padres no hacían mucho más que besos calientes y caricias excitantes, lo cual los torturaba a los dos porque no podían llegar al final.

En la escuela, ambos mantenían una distancia prudente, pero su relación a la vista de los demás se basaba en una amistad. Desgraciadamente no podían llegar de un día a otro diciendo que eran novios cuando no tenían un acercamiento de no más de una semana. Sin embargo, no podían ocultar las miradas que a veces se dedicaban, llenas de secretos prohibidos.

Desgraciadamente -o tal vez no- Alya ni corta ni perezosa, se dio cuenta de aquellas miradas, claro que no se imaginaba la verdadera razón de ellas, su mente _inocente_ no se imaginaban la cantidad de cosas que ellos habían hecho una semana atrás.

Esa noche, Adrien fue a la casa de Marinette luego de media noche, cuando estuvo seguro de que todos dormía. Como siempre, Marinette lo espero en la terraza junto a Tikki. Sonrió cuando lo vio a la lejanía y se abalanzo a sus brazos cuando lo tuvo en frente. El rubio rió disfrutando de su cercanía mientras su transformación desaparecía y Plagg se iba con Tikki antes de presenciar alguna situación incomoda.

A veces esa parejita no tenía en cuenta que los kwamis estaba presentes, por desgracia.

Esa noche se quedaron viendo las estrellas, abrazados en una manta mientras tomaban chocolate caliente.

Era uno de esos momentos que a ambos les gustaba más, disfrutar de una compañía silenciosa del otro, ni incomoda, solo estado allí, a su lado. Marinette estaba sentada entre las piernas de Adrien mientras él la abrazaba por detrás y apoyaba su mentón en el hombro femenino. La calidez de Marinette siempre lo había tranquilizado, incluso cuando la tenían en brazos como Ladybug, ella lo reconfortaba y lo tentaba a la vez, era perfecta para él.

Tenía una pregunta retenida en la garganta que luchaba por salir, pero no sabía si hacerla o no. Con un pesado suspiro, apoyo su frente en el hombro de la chica y la apretó más contra él.

— ¿Que pasa? — Preguntó ella al notar su cambió repentino, volteándose hacía él y acariciando su mejilla.

Adrien cerró los ojos al contacto de su mano y la retuvo allí con la propia. Le encantaban las manos de Marinette, era cálidas y suaves, y los trabajos que hacía con ellas eran maravillosos. Esa mujer lo tenía terriblemente enamorado.

— ¿Que paso con... bueno... — Suspiro, incomodo mientras abría los ojos — Ya sabes...

Ella sonrió con ternura entendiendo su preocupación, pues ella misma la había tenido una semana atrás. Le dio un casto beso en los labios y acomodo su flequillo con dulzura. Adrien no sabía que había hecho para tener a una chica como ella a su lado.

— Estoy bien, no hay problemas con eso — Le dijo, aun sonriendo — Busque algunos métodos antiguos cuando ya habían... bueno... — Se sonrojo bastante — Ya sabes...

Él sonrió — No se ¿De que hablas?

— Oh no seas malo, no me hagas decirlo — Se quejo ella tapándose la cara.

Tuvo que retener la risa que amenazaba con salir de su boca. —No se, es en serio —Trato de sonar lo más inocente posible.

Ella lo miro frunciendo el ceño "enojada".

— ¡Adrien!

Él carcajeo y la beso dulcemente, amaba a esa mujer.

— Lo se, lo se ¿Que buscaste?

Ella inflo las mejillas, haciéndolo sonreír más si era posible.

— Bueno, antes usaban cosas en caso de que... el hombre... en la mujer... y eso... — El sonrojo volvió — Y... use uno... y me cheque ayer... e..estoy bien... — Jugueteó con sus dedos evitando su mirada.

— ¿Te checaste? —Preguntó confundido —¿como?

— fuialmedicoymedijoqueestabalimpiaymerecetounaspastillas — Dijo tan rápido que no le entendió.

— ¿Qué?

— Fui al m-médico... — Tomo aire — Estoy tomando pastillas.

Tal vez habían pasado muy rápido a esa fase, pero ya se probaron una vez, no podían tener sus manos quietas mucho tiempo.

Adrien parpadeo y sonrió cuando entendió sus palabras. Una sonrisa felina y maliciosa se extendió por su cara y se inclino hacía ella.

— Así que pastillas... — Ronroneo. Marinette se sonrojo.

— Bueno... S-si...

— Mmm... — Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja con suavidad — Es decir que no importa que te llene completa... — Marinette jadeo.

— A-adrien, no digas esas c-cosas...

— ¿Por qué? Se que te prende...

— ¡A-adrien!

Él rió besando su cuello, ella aun no se acostumbraba a su parte juguetona, pero bien sabía que le gustaba cuando se ponía así de dominante.

— Vale, vale... — Le dio un casto beso — ¿Quieres dormir?

Ella lo miro inflando mejillas —Sabes que lo que menos haremos es dormir.

— ¿Por qué crees que lo sugiero?

— Eres un gatito demasiado travieso.

— Pero soy todo tuyo, preciosa.

 _ **~0~**_

 _ **Oh cielos, soy toda una pervertida.**_

 _ **¡Esto es todo chicos! Haré un oneshot que será una secuela de este Fic : Pronto y obviamente será "M" (?)**_

 _ **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, no debería tenerlas considerando que trabajo con esto, pero que flojera tener que corregir xD Además que no es como si tuviera mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **Espero les guste :D**_


End file.
